Walking Fools Day
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE] Life couldn't be going any better for Luke and Lorelai they have settled down and have kids, what more could they want? [LL,fluff] [JJ]
1. Wake Up, Baby

**FORWARD: Luke and Lorelai have been married for just over a year now. April… who's April? The rift between Rory and Lorelai never happened –(Rory never dropped out of Yale. which means her and Logan never stole the Yacht) so the younger generation Gilmore family was still talking to Richard and Emily, and still having there weekly, Friday night dinners. Jackson never actually went for his surgery so Sookie and Jackson just had there third and forth kids (twins) Brooke and Mitchell (WOO! They beat their goal; they had 4 kids in three years:P). Rory, because she never dropped out was living in the dorm with 2 other girls, Robyn (A girl who reminds Rory way too much about Paris) and Megan (A girl who is always studying). Christopher stayed in Boston and left well enough alone, but does call Rory every week to talk. Rory is working at the Stanford Eagle Gazette. Luke's diner is doing well, Luke and Lorelai added another room onto there house for the soon to come baby. Paris and Doyle are currently moving apartments.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I, Me, Myself and I, unfortunately, do not own any characters from this marvelous show… but, if you know where I could get Luke, it would be greatly appreciated!_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE (Wake up, baby):

Lorelai was now past her due date. Her and Luke were expecting a baby on March 22nd, it was now March 28th and Lorelai was anxious to get the delivery over with, and most of all for her and Luke to have a real family. After the first attempt to have a baby failed when Lorelai had early complications the doctors said she wouldn't be able to have anymore kids, but there goes Lorelai proving the doctors wrong. We pan to Luke and Lorelai lying in bed. Lorelai's back if facing Luke and Luke's hand is rested on Lorelai's big stomach. The alarm clock reads 6:59… 7:00am and the alarm clock goes off. Luke reaches his arm behind his back and hits the snooze bottom. Lorelai slowly, rolls over in Luke's direction, still sleeping. Luke smiles and places his hand on her stomach. Five minutes go by and Lorelai's eyes flutter open, she smiles when she sees Luke. Luke could have never imagined this. Waking up every morning, next to his Love, Lorelai Gilmore. He would have never pictured how much love and devotion he gives to the baby, when the baby isn't even in this world yet. He always wanted to be a father, and when he heard the doctor say Lorelai couldn't have anymore kids, his dreams diminished, but he remembers the day they found out Lorelai was pregnant like it was yesterday.

_Luke was wiping a counter at Luke's' when Lorelai came trough the door._

_"Hey" She said and kissed him on the lips quickly._

_"Hey back" He replied. Lorelai sat at the counter and flipped through a catalogue. "Want some coffee?"_

_"Sure" She said with her chipper voice. Luke received the coffee cup from the shelf and filled it up, Lorelai picked up the coffee in her hands but dropped it and clenched her stomach._

_"What's the matter?" Luke asked startled as he went around the counter to assist his wife. Lorelai quickly got up and ran up the stairs, followed by Luke. "Lorelai… Lorelai!" He yelled after her. She finally reached the bathroom and through up. Like didn't know what to do, he just held her hair and rubbed her back. Lorelai looked like she was done when she rested her head back on Luke's chest._

_"Luke I… I don't feel well"_

_"Obviously" He replied picking her up and carried her to the couch. He got her a glass of water and rested it on the nightstand. Luke lay a blanket across her body._

Luke came back to reality and looked at Lorelai who was slowly dosing back off.

_Lorelai wasn't sick anymore, although she had the occasional sickness. They were standing in front of the Firelight's festival fire. Luke had his arm around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. She looked into the firelight and matched his stare when she looked into his eyes. "Luke?"_

_"Yah?"_

_"I'm pregnant"_

_"What?" He had a shocked look on his face, it was like he was happy and scared, it was a look you don't see form Luke usually._

_"I'm…"_

_"No I know what you said, that's why you were sick last week"_

_"Yah" Lorelai said, she wasn't smiling because she didn't know how Luke felt about this._

_"Well… uh, that's… wow"_

_"Oh well, okay then…" Lorelai turned away looking disturbed_

_"Hey, Lorelai" Luke said as she rested her head back on Luke's shoulder. "I'm really happy." He said rubbing her arm._

_"Are you scared?" Lorelai asked_

_"Yah"_

_"Good I'm not alone" Lorelai said smiling_

The alarm clock went off again and Luke turned it off. Lorelai mumbled something unclearly and said all alarm clocks are going down. Luke smiled and rubbed her stomach, he pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach, "Hi little one, I hope you're coming soon" Luke said softly, think Lorelai was sleeping. He knew Lorelai knew he had a soft side, but he didn't want to show it to often, Lorelai giggled.

"I'm tired." Lorelai said.

"Go back to sleep" Luke said getting out of bed softly so he didn't disturb Lorelai.

"Were are you going?"

"I'll be back" He smiled and the fact she was falling back to sleep. He noticed that too, he was always smiling, he was so happy. He was going to be a father, he didn't know what the gender was yet, but he wanted to know; yet Lorelai wanted it to be a surprise. He walked downstairs to make Lorelai some breakfast.

* * *

Thats chapter one!- There is a chapter two and three, but can you guys please review! Thanks

xox-Meg-xox


	2. The Ways Of a Pregnant Woman

CHAPTER TWO (The Ways Of a Pregnant Woman):

Luke was now staying home from work so he could be there with Lorelai, she was late, the doctor said that she should go into labor soon, and everyone hoped so. The town was disturbingly interested as well. As soon as Lorelai announced she was pregnant, blue and pink ribbons were put up throughout the town, again, but this time worn to show what sex you want the baby to be. Despite the constant murmuring of the town's people, Lorelai, at first wanted to know what the sex of the baby was, but after some persuasive nudging from Luke, she decided it was better if she was surprised. Lorelai secretly wanted another girl, but out loud she convinced people she just wanted it to be healthy, while Luke wanted a boy secretly. He thought it would be cool to have a little boy to teach how to go fishing or play basketball (not like Luke has any skills in that department, Logan totally whipped him!) outside, he convinced a not so convincing town that he just wanted it to be healthy. Everyone could see Luke was getting worried; he wanted a family with Lorelai for so long, he didn't want anything to go wrong.

Lorelai and Luke both sat down on the couch ready to watch one of the many movies Lorelai had chosen with baby's being born. It was disturbing to Luke, but he was excited. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai said rubbing her stomach.

"Hmmm." Luke replied softly.

"As soon as I go into labor can you call Rory and tell her."

"Of course" he replied and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Lorelai smiled and rested her head on Luke where she slowly dosed off. 3 Hours later… (A.K.A 11:00pm) Luke awoke to Lorelai poking his arm.

"What?" Luke asked jumping up making sure Lorelai was okay.

"I'm hungry."

"What-do-yah want?" Luke asked calming down.

"Uhm… Peanut butter, and… cheese, oh and some… ummm, never mind I'm not hungry anymore." She said and lay down on Luke's arm. "owww" Lorelai said and held her stomach.

"Liar, you are hungry" Luke said and cracked a smile.

"No, Luke…" Lorelai said in pain.

"Oh my god…" Luke said and picked up Lorelai and carried her to the Jeep.


	3. You Told A Pregnant Woman To SH?

Thank-you everyone who reviewed keep it up please!

* * *

"Luke!" She dragged out his name in pain

"Sh, we're almost there" Luke said trying to comfort her

"Did you just honestly tell a pregnant lady the sh, this is like the worst thing you can do on a scale to ten, 1st is taking away my coffee… oh wait?" She added sarcastically, Lorelai was coffee-less since she found out she was pregnant, it surprised her the most, but she just wanted the baby to be healthy.

"I know, I'm sorry, do you want me to call Rory and Sookie now?" Luke asked.

"Don't change the subject now bukko!…and yes please!" Lorelai said cheerfully, but then was hit with a contraction.

"…Mom go back to bed" Rory said as she answered the phone.

"It's me Luke Rory."

"Oh my god! Is mom okay?"

"She's fine, well not fine, she's in labor, so-" He was cut off by Rory

"I'll be right there!" And with that she hung up frantically running around her dorm room, she realized all of her close were dirty, considering the fact she was going to go home tomorrow morning. "Screw it!" She shouted and grabbed her shoes running out of the door in pajamas.

"Lorelai?" Sookie answered her phone, obviously just waking up

"It's Luke"

"Luke?" Sookie asked confused and obviously asleep in her head

"Yah, Lorelai just went into Labor"

"Okay, I'm coming" Sookie said and got up.

Lorelai got checked into the hospital and was getting comfy in her room.

* * *

Next chapter: Remember what Emily said when Lorelai was getting wheeled into her room the first time? Yah… you see Luke 'forgot' to call them… so lets just see how that turns out… oh yah… and you get to find out if it's a girl or a boy, haha, can someone tell me if you want it to be a girl or a boy please? Because I can go either way, and I have a name if it's a girl or a boy so pick please!

Meggie


	4. Emily Strikes Again

Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you everyone who reviewed! From all chapters

shopppingchik1314, sarahb2007, highschoolgurl, JJSoulmatesLL, LukeNLorelaifanatic, gilmoregrly4life, borncountry88, ggpassion, and lollysamantha

Also, thank-you to the boy/girl answers, I have an Idea I think I might use in my head... so just play along please!

* * *

Rory was running into the hospital… there was NO way she was going to miss her mom giving birth to her new Baby Brother or sister. Normally, a child in this case would call the new baby their half-sibling, but Rory still considered Luke her father, especially since she hasn't heard from her 'real' father in over 2 months.

Rory didn't care the looks she was getting from other people in the hospital, she was sure she looked funny running though the hospital in pink pajamas with cupcakes all over them, but she didn't care, she was going to be there for her mom and Luke to finally witness them having a baby.

Rory thought back to just over 9 months ago.

_Rory sat at her desk in her dorm room. She was concentrating so hard on the book she was studying she didn't even hear the phone ring._

_"Rory! The phones for you!" Robyn her roommate yelled from the common room._

_"Sorry!" Rory yelled and grabbed the phone. The pressed the on button, "He-" She was cut off from her greeting._

_"I'm pregnant!" Her mom screeched through the phone._

_"You're…what?"_

_"Pregnant… as in there is a baby growing inside me!" Lorelai said sarcastically._

_"Well yah… but how?" Rory was still trying to put together in her head that her mother… same mom who is getting married in a week is going to have a child._

_"Do we honestly have to go through that conversation again?" Lorelai said referring to her daughter's earlier question._

_"I mean the doctors said you couldn't have anymore kids"_

_"I know, so I'm not getting my hopes up yet, I'm just praying me and Luke can finally start a family"_

_"No… but," Rory's face got worried… "How's Luke taking it?"_

_"He's not" Lorelai answered… gee mom, thanks for all the information._

_"He's not as in…no mom, you haven't told Luke yet have you?" Rory got frustrated, Luke didn't know about the first 'expected child' until Lorelai started to show._

_"I will, I mean, he took the last one… okay, after he cleaned up the coffee he spilt across the diner when I told him, this time I just wont tell him while there is anything in his hands"_

_"Well, as long as you have a plan," Rory laughed "Mom, you're happy aren't you?"_

_"Yah kid, you have no idea" She said and smiled. "Hey hun" Said Lorelai, obviously not talking to Rory_

_"Who are you talking to?"_

_"Luke, he just came in" Lorelai said_

_"Okay, well I have to go anyway… TELL HIM!" Rory shouted in the phone._

_"I will, geeze" Lorelai laughed_

_"You've been hanging out with Luke too long, bye mom, Love yah"_

_"Love you too kid"_

Rory smiled re-calling that, she also smiled recalling how Luke responded to hearing he was going to be a daddy, he went out and bought the biggest teddy bear Rory has ever seen with little writing on the t-shirt reading, 'I love you my Java Junki' She checked the writing on the wall… room _257, 258, 259, 260_… that's her moms room, she knocked on the door and walked in.

"Rory!" Mom screeched, she ran over and hugged her mom.

"Hey mom, where's Luke?"

"Getting a snack, now to turn into the role of fashion police, what the hell are you wearing?" Lorelai said joking

"I didn't want to miss this, plus all my clothes are dirty, and I wouldn't be talking, your outfit isn't prettier."

"I didn't say my out fit was pretty, it isn't" Looking down at the hospital gown they had given to her when they entered. Rory turned her head as Luke entered the room

"Oh hey Rory, I didn't see you come in" Luke said and Rory hugged him.

"Thanks for calling"

"No problem, besides, your mom would have killed me, I already took away her coffee for 9 months and-" Luke was cut off

"He told me to sh" Lorelai said pointing at Luke

"No he didn't" Rory said jokingly. "Luke, you can't say that to a pregnant woman!" Luke laughed, they are so related. He hoped their baby would be like Rory in everyway… except for the coffee and junk food addiction. All three of them were broken from their silence when Sookie came running through the door.

"Lorelai!" She screeched

"Hey Sooke!" Lorelai said as Sookie squeezed her. "Sookie" Lorelai said as a warning that she was squeezing the air out of her.

"Sookie," Luke said and pulled Sookie off of her, "I think you were hugging a little too hard."

"Sorry, sorry, It's just…" Sookie started to tear up. "You guys are perfect for each other, and now, finally you're having a baby, it's just so cute!"

"Chill Sookie," Rory said as she hugged Sookie, "It's like you're the one with all the raging hormones in you."

"I'm okay now, its just… babies always make me cry."

They were interrupted by loud voices down the hall… everyone immediately recognized it as Emily Gilmore's voice.

"Oh no…" Lorelai said and put her hand on her face dreading her mother. "We forgot to call her didn't we?"

"Uh oh," Luke and Rory said at the same time.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily screamed as she entered the room, Richard followed close behind. "You are in labor, about to have a baby, why didn't you call?"

Luke started making up some excuse while Lorelai immediately recalled a certain event about 21 years ago…

_"Okay, this is a big pain and I'd really like it to go away, please." Lorelai said in pain._

_"Just breathe deep, honey." The nurse responded._

_"Breathing doesn't help, can I hit you instead?"_

_"What?"_

_"Or pinch you really hard, 'cause that might make me feel better." Lorelai said._

_"No, you cannot hit me." Responded the nurse._

_"Can I bite you or pull your hair or use the Epilady on you 'cause I really need to do something."_

_"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted_

_"Wheel this a little faster, please." Lorelai said trying to get way from her mother._

_"Lorelai, you do not do this. You do not just leave a person a note."_

_"Okay, see the timing here?"_

_"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm in labor. See you later, Lorelai." Emily read off of the note._

_"Ow." Lorelai said in pain._

_"Emily, please, I feel ridiculous." Richard said obviously uncomfortably._

_"You're having a baby – do you know that, Lorelai?"_

_"Well, that explains the stomachache." Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone._

_"You do not leave your house when you are having a baby without telling your mother. You say, "Excuse me, Mom. I'm having a baby, give me a ride to the damn hospital!""_

_"Emily, please, I wore the wrong shoes for this." I'm sorry, A/N here, I always laugh hysterically at this… Richard you are a man… stop complaining about your damn shoes, you are not a woman!_

_"Of all the things in the world I had a right to do, driving my daughter to the hospital to give birth, especially since she's sixteen years old and doesn't have her driver's license yet, is definitely one of them." Emily said once again ignoring Richards's comments._

_"Ma'am, I need to wait out here, please." The nurse said._

_"Why?" Emily asked outrageously._

_"Because we're going into the delivery room." The nurse said trying to get rid of Emily._

_"I want to go in" Emily said just as rudely._

_"No, Mom, Please" Lorelai begged._

_"Fine, we'll be right here when you're done." Acting like she was taking a test or something._

_"Super" Lorelai said sarcastically_

_"And do not think we're finished discussing this, young lady, because we are not!"_

_"Emily, let's just sit here." Richard said calmly._

"Lorelai… Lorelai!" Emily said trying to get her daughters attention.

"Sorry mom, I was just thinking" Lorelai said.

"Why didn't you call?" Emily shouted.

"I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time, I promise to call you next time" She said in a half jokingly way.

"Seriously Lorelai you are having a baby." Things never change, Lorelai thought.

"Thanks for the update mom"

"Are you and…'it' are healthy?" Emily said changing her mood

"Yes mom, we're good so far." Lorelai said reassuringly

"Good, I'm going to make a call and I'll be back" Emily said and left the room, Richard followed like a well trained Dog

"Bye Dad" Lorelai said laughing, a hi would have been nice too

"Bye Lorelai" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Now, lets do this now, who else do we have to call?"

"The town" Sookie said with a funny look on her face

"What do you mean?" Luke said confused

"Barbette saw you carrying Lorelai out to the Jeep, and well… they're in a emergency town meeting awaiting the results." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Our town will never change." Lorelai giggled

"I wonder if the baby will take after mom and like town events or be more like Luke" Everyone started laughing.

"We'll find out soon I hope." Luke said and smiled. A nurse walked in.

"Hi, I'm Nurse McGuire, I need to run a few tests on Lorelai, you guys will be aloud back in about 5 minutes if that's okay"

"Yah" Rory and Sookie both left.

"Bye honey" Luke said, causing Lorelai to smile, he must be really happy if he called me honey, Luke gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips and Lorelai smiled even more, she was happy she was the one who is going to make Luke a daddy.

* * *

woo! I love this chapter, I enjoyed writing it... and I would enjoy reveiws too! please and thank-you!


	5. A Fish Touching Girl?

Thank-you LostnStarsHollow, Afw, JessluvrLL4ever8987, and xLorelai N Lukex7

Okay here, this chapter isn't the best, but I neeeded it so I didn't just randomly jump to It's a insert chosen sex here

once again... review pleaseeee

* * *

When the nurse aloud everyone to re enter the room only Rory and Sookie did. "Where's Luke?"

"I don't know, he said he was calling someone." Rory answered

"Okay. So, this is girl talk time… what should we name the baby?" Lorelai asked

"You already know what you want to name the baby, but we don't by the way"

"I know, but I'm sitting here, In a bed, getting ready to give birth, what else am I going to talk about"

"Oh Oh!" Rory said Laughing, "you cant talk about how very, very soon, hopefully, you are going to have such a BIG cup of coffee"

"Yah yah!" Lorelai said and giggled.

"Okay, spill what are you going to name the baby, come on I need to know, you and Luke picked out the name like a month ago and I still don't know!"

"It's a surprise." Lorelai said and smiled while rubbing her stomach.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy? And none of this, I just want it to be healthy, pick a sex" Sookie said, it was true, everyone in town wanted to know what Luke and Lorelai wanted.

"I really just want it too b-" Lorelai was cut off

"Don't finish that sentence… pick boy or girl" Rory said bluntly.

"I want a girl so we can all go shopping together, and because I know about girls already," Lorelai said gesturing towards Rory.

"So you want a girl?" Rory questioned sensing there was more to Lorelai's choice

"But then again, I want a boy, I want Luke to teach him to fish and play baseball, I know Luke would love that."

Luke walked into the room, in the middle of her sentence

"You know I can teach a girl to play baseball and go fishing." When Luke got no response from anyone he looked around at all of their faces, all with the same expression. "What?" Luke asked confused

"You are not serious" Rory said

"There is no way my little girl is going o touch a fish with her bare hands or get all dirty playing baseball"

Luke just laughed at that, when he was younger he remembered before Liz got into drugs she loved going fishing and camping. Everyone was silent, thinking about how this baby would affect the world in it's own special way.

The nurse walked in to break the silence, "Lorelai we are going to get you ready to give birth, who is going to be in the room with you?"

"Umm, well, how many people can be in the room?"

"Well generally we only allow 2 people, but I might be able to swing 3"

"Count me out" Rory said

"Me too!" Sookie said

"Come on Rory you have to see your new brother or fish touching sister!"

"I will, and after she or he is born"

"Please Rory!" Lorelai begged

"Yah, please Rory, it means a lot to your mom" Gee thanks Luke, now I have to go in, Rory thought to herself and smiled

"Fine, but I'm not promising my eyes are going to be open."

Lorelai smiled, "Are you sure Sookie?"

"Yah, I have to call and check up and the kids and Jackson, anyways"

"Sookie, It's one o'clock in the morning"

"I know, but I know I have done it 4 times already, I really don't want to be there. I will be out in the hall okay?"

"Okay, thanks Sooke" Sookie gave Lorelai a comforting hug.

"Have fun!" Sookie said sarcastically and walked out as Emily walked in.

"Mom we're getting ready to go into the other room"

"Oh, okay, well, I will see you after the baby is born"

"Mom?" Lorelai said as Emily turned towards the door

"Yes" Emily said turning to face Lorelai once again

"Do you wanna see your new grand child being born?"

"I would Love to" Emily said with a smile

"Good, are we ready then?" the nurse said

"Never been more ready before in my life" Lorelai said and smiled as Luke squeezed her hand.

* * *


	6. It's Better This Time Around

* * *

"_Hun are you going to be the only one in the room?" The nurse asked_

"_Yah, I'm alone, well, the nurses are going to be there right? Because I've never done this before and I think I need a nurse or a doctor in there with me" Lorelai said, she new the doctors and Nurses would be in there, but she was trying to cover up the fact that she was upset that she was the only one in the room._

"_We will be in there, now get comfy while I get the real doctor up here" The nurse left and once again Lorelai was left alone in the room._

"Looks like you're having a small party!" The Nurse laughed when she saw Luke, Rory and Emily following after her.

"Just feel lucky my town didn't come, because everyone would be in that room wanting to know if it's a girl or a boy, you know that does sound kind off funny, but my town really is crazy."

"We can second that" Rory said gesturing between Luke and her. Emily smiled, Lorelai saw that and Emily went quickly to her normal looking stern face. They arrived in the room.

"Okay, the doctors and Nurses will be here in a minute" Lorelai smiled, she was surrounded by her family, and that made her feel very happy.

"Ow, ow this is very painful, can we stop, or take a break or something like that? Please? Like a recess or something, I think right now my school is on recess can I- Ow!"

"_Honey, calm down!" The nurse said, "Do you need someone to hold your hand?"_

"_You see," Lorelai started. "If I were to hold someone's hand I would kill them, because I would transfer all the pain to them and kill them- oww," Lorelai winced in pain. "They would really have to love me if they were going to stay with me after this birth!" _

"_Okay push!"…_

"Ahhhh!" Lorelai screamed in pain.

"It's okay Lorelai, I'm here, Luke said while rubbing the face clothe on her forehead."

"Am I killing your hand?" Lorelai said in a half scream, half question.

"No it's fine" Luke lied through his teeth, Lorelai new it but she kept it to herself.

"Owey, owey, owey!" Lorelai screamed

"Hang in there mom!" Rory yelled.

"Are your eyes even open?"

"No, but hang in there!" Rory yelled

"Mom?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"How are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm doing fine… although you're the one having the baby so I'm the one who should be asking you"

"Oh I'm fine-Oww!" Lorelai was cut off by another pain

"Okay Hun you have to stop talking now and concentrate on pushing" The nurse said

"Yah, you see, talking is getting this pain out of the way"

"Mrs. Gilmore, please you have to be quiet and push" The nurse said ignoring her.

"There is no off button I checked" Luke said making a joke.

"Hey!" Lorelai said in her defense.

"Lorelai push!" Luke said making Lorelai concentrate.

"It's a girl!" The nurse smiled and handed the small baby over to Lorelai.

"_Wow." Was all Lorelai could say. She made this little person, well, with the help of Chris, but right now she couldn't care less for him. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" Lorelai said and played with it… her fingers. "What should I name you?" _

"_Lorelai?" Emily Gilmore walked into the room with a stern look on her face. "So?"_

"_You're a grand-mother!" Lorelai said trying to get Emily excited._

"_Well I know that, I'm not stupid. Is IT a girl or a boy?" Emily said emphasizing on the word it. Lorelai looked down, why couldn't her mother be happy for her? Sure, being sixteen and having a kid wasn't that much to be happy for, but her mom was a grandmother, can't she just smile… once?_

"_She's a she" Lorelai said and kissed the baby's forehead._

"_That's nice" Emily said rudely and walked out._

"It's a boy!" The nurse smiled and handed the baby over to Luke.

"Oh my," Luke said looking into the little face "He's beautiful"

"Just like his big sister" Rory smiled making a joke.

Luke handed the baby over to Lorelai and she just smiled wildly. "Wow"

"Yah," Luke said sitting next to her on the bed. "He's perfect." Lorelai smiled with tears filling her eyes. Luke turned her head towards him with his index finger and kissed her. They smiled a little bit more. Emily was standing next to Lorelai and Rory was sitting on the bed next to Lorelai.

"Can I hold him?" Rory said and Lorelai handed the fragile baby over to his sister. "Luke, that's who I see, but with mom's eyes" Rory smiled some more. "Wow, he was born on April Fools Day, cool, are you sure he's a boy?"

"Mom would you like to hold your grand child?" Lorelai asked hoping her mom would be more excited then she was twenty-one years ago.

"I would love to" Rory gave the little baby to Emily and Emily smiled. "Well isn't he a cutie!" Emily said laughing. Lorelai Rory and Luke looked at each other, all thinking the same thing; those are probably the last words they would ever expect to hear out of Emily's mouth.

"Rory, can you go get Sookie and Dad to come in please?"

"Yah sure" Rory said and left the room.

"Lorelai, this is going to probably sound completely ridiculous to you, and you probably wont think much of what I'm going to say, but… I'm proud of you, I'm proud that you found a man that will support you and that you are happy, you can roll your eyes if you want, but I'm happy for you." Lorelai's face was shocked, imitating Luke's face, but then Lorelai started to get tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much that means to me mom" Emily handed little no name to Luke and hugged Lorelai. Luke smiled; finally, they could start a real life together, without all the unnecessary drama. The touching moment was interrupted by, no other…

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie squealed. "Don't hog, don't hog" She said and took the little boy from Luke. "Aww, he is adorable. You guys did well"

"You sure did." Richard added and Sookie handed the baby over to Richard.

"Let's see, with Luke's athletic ability, I'm seeing a Yale football player here." Every chuckled.

"Hey" Jess said and walked in.

"Jess?" Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"Living right in front of you, and I would just like to say, wow. Congratulations, you finally made Luke a dad type person, now how long do you think it will be until Luke lets it drink coffee?"

"Ha, never." Luke said with a strait face.

"Speaking of." Lorelai said excited.

"Of course, I'll get you your coffee

"No," Lorelai said and everyone had a confused look on their faces, "I don't want my first cup of coffee after nine months to be from the hospital, It has to be from Luke's"

"Okay as soon as you get home, a jumbo side of coffee."

Lorelai smiled, this was so much better this time around.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PELASE! not to sound desperate :P lol


	7. Heaven’s Little Miracle

**Okay, I'm going to start out by saying I love you all! You guys all made my day with the reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my stories, and I will continue the story as long as I can because I have some ideas :D. Oh yah, and because last chapter I received the best reviews I'm going to write a personal response to them.**

**Lorelai 35 Gilmore- Thank-you! Your reviews made me cry… and I don't cry a lot, and I will continue as much as I can, usually with fan fictions, I start writing them and then lose interest and stop, but your reviews made me want to continue the story, here's my next chapter, enjoy!**

**Ggirlsismylife- Umm… let me think, lol, I can't even remember when my story is set place… that is sad, I made it season 6/7, I guess because I never really liked how season six turned out so I'm writing this story because this is how I wanted it to turn out, and thank-you, I love that you read all of my stories : D That makes me very, very happy!**

**Lorelai 35 Gilmore-Wow, I just realized you have reviewed almost all of my chapters :D you are my number one fan! And I love you for that, lol, not that I actually know you or anything, okay, but thank-you! I'm updating for you, so DON'T STOP REVIEWING please, please, please!**

**Flirtswithdisaster-Thank you! Don't stop reading please!**

**-And thank-you to everyone else to, I mentioned you last chapter… or maybe it was the chapter before… this is sad, I'm too lazy to check, yes, mock if you must, but hello, I'm on vacation… chillax-in…**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review…. Not to sound desperate!**

**Meggie

* * *

**

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" The nurse asked politely.

"Um, yah, I think we did." Lorelai smiled, as well as Luke. "Now, It's not as long of Martha's name, but it's long enough"

"Justin William Richard Gilmore-Danes" Luke said A/N-You see, I would have just named him William Richard Gilmore-Danes, but everyone names the son William, so, yah…

"Wow, that's quite some name" Rory laughed

"Okay," the nurse said reading off the screen, "So, Justin William Richard Gilmore-Danes was born on April 1st, 2006 at 1:35 in the morning, congratulations"

"Thank-you" Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

"Okay, everything seams to be going well, it looks like I should be able to send you home later today."

"Okay, thank-you" Lorelai said and smiled.

"Now this will test our town," Sookie said, "I wonder if they will be sitting outside the diner even if we come home at like 6:00 in the morning"

"Knowing our town." Rory started

"They'll be there, with sleeping bags and tents" Lorelai finished and laughed.

* * *

later that day "Okay mom, I'll see you on Friday for dinner?" Lorelai asked as they left the hospital

"Of course" Emily smiled

"Okay bye mom, and once again, thanks for coming" Her and Emily hugged… wow for the second time in one night… weird…

Lorelai and Luke but Justin in his car seat at the back of the jeep while Sookie said something to Emily and got back into her car to drive off.

"I'll see you guys there!" Sookie said as she drove by

"Bye Sookie!" Lorelai waved.

* * *

Everyone drove off on their way to Stars Hollow to introduce Justin to his new, interesting town.

The jeep pulled into the driveway and looked in shock at the house that was decorated inside and out and everyone was standing outside to greet them.

"Wow." Was all they said, "They threw me a baby shower?" Lorelai said almost in tears,

Luke smiled, "This town needs to be medicated"

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai practically screamed and opened the door, as it was moving.

"Lorelai?" Luke said shocked

"Mia!" Lorelai screamed running over to Mia A/N, there's not much of Mia in this chapter, or the next one, or the next one, but there will be a lot in others

* * *

At the Gilmore House

"Okay, open mine next!" Mia said and handed a box to Lorelai

"Oh my gosh, I forgot you had this" Lorelai said as she pulled out the little outfit. She remembered this outfit well, it was a little green outfit she made for Rory, it was the same outfit she kept under her pillow at the inn when Rory grew out of it. "I love it Mia, thank-you, thank-you!" She said and hugged Mia. Justin sat next to Lorelai in Luke's arms as he slept.

"Mine next, mine next!" Rory said.

"Chill Mss. Pink-Cupcake" Lorelai joked about Rory's pajamas

"I am never going to be able to live this down" Rory said

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" Lorelai screamed, each time saying Oh my god faster. "This has got to be the CUTEST thing I have ever seen!" She pulled out a little blue baseball cap with writing on the front that said Daddy's little boy. "How did you know it was going to be a boy?"

"I have another one in my car that says Daddy's little girl, although, it's way too big so it's good that it was a boy" Rory said and smiled

"How big?" Lorelai said noticing that the blue cap was already falling off Justin's head.

"Big enough, hold on I'll go get it" Rory said and got up to go to her car

"Here you go Lorelai, this is from me and your father." Richard had already left because he had some 'business' to attend to. Lorelai opened the little box and smiled when she saw a small outfit, with writing on the front reading 'Heaven's Little Miracle.' "I know that the first time you weren't able to have a baby, so Justin really is a little miracle." Lorelai smiled and Luke put his arm around her.

"See mom," Rory said as she re-entered the circle of friends "its way too big, but they couldn't make it in a smaller size"

"Okay, here," Lorelai said and put the pink baseball cap on Rory's head. "Perfect fit" Rory smiled

"Okay, I have two presents" Luke said and gave Justin to Lorelai

"Luke, I know you're kind of new at this, but you don't get your own kid a gift," Lorelai laughed.

"Who said they were both for Justin, I'll be right back." Luke got up and left the circle, Lorelai's confused look left when Justin stated to squirm.

"Hey little man," Lorelai said and started to play with his fingers, "He really does look like Luke, and I'm not just saying that because of the hat" She laughed and Luke entered the circle. By now it was just Emily, Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, Luke and Justin in the circle.

"Ahh!" Lorelai squealed in a very high pitch squeal, Luke handed her a jumbo coffee and Lorelai accepted it and drank at-least half of it in one gulp. "Oh my god I missed you, coffee!"

"Okay, one more gift, come with me" Luke said and Lorelai got up holding Justin and following Luke, they followed Luke upstairs

* * *

"I am so confused" Lorelai said completely lost, Luke opened Justin's room and everyone gasped. The room hadn't been finished yet so Lorelai just was planning on keeping the crib in their room for now, but now she was looking at a beautiful green and white room, all the furniture hand made by Luke, and new rocking chair in the corner, new crib, it was beautiful. "Oh my," Lorelai said and brought a hand to her mouth "this is… amazing."

"So you like it?" Luke asked, Rory was holding Justin by now.

"I love it!" Lorelai yelled and basically jumped in Luke's arms, she pulled away for a romantic kiss.

Lorelai had so many thought running through her head. She couldn't believe Luke, he was the best man for her, this time, she thought, my baby is going to have a daddy, someone to play baseball with, and go fishing with and go camping with, and Lorelai couldn't help but think, her life couldn't get better than this.

* * *

**Okay, I know, this chapter wasn't that good, It's kind off a filler chapter before I get to life with Justin… ha, ha, ha… I'm looking forward to the next few chapters… his first word evil smile, his first step, the first time Lorelai and Luke teach him to use the bathroom… that's right, the bathroom, not the potty, lmao, I always laugh so hard when I watch that episode… oh yah, I have an Idea, maybe this story will contain more that one new Gilmore-Dane child… you'll just have to wait and see :D**

**Meggie- Tah, tah for now!**


	8. Poop Machine?

* * *

Luke was checking something off on his inventory list while a few people in the diner sat around talking. He was happy to finally be at work as apposed to sitting with Lorelai at home waiting for her to give birth, but at the same time, he missed Lorelai and Justin every single second he wasn't at home. Justin was only one month old, and Luke was making up stupid excuses to leave the diner and surprise Lorelai and Justin at home, which, nine times out of ten were sleeping, but he didn't care. It's still hard to believe, that Luke is a father, to himself, and many of the people around him. He recalls his favorite memory of the last month, besides when he was born:

_Luke and Lorelai were peacefully sleeping in their room, a rare thing since Justin was born. The night before they were at Friday night dinner, one of the most peaceful dinners he had ever attended at the Gilmore's house. Everyone at the table shared stories about children, Emily and Richard joking about Lorelai's young years, Lorelai joking about Rory at a young age and Luke adding commentary on that one, like the time Rory decided to have her first cup of coffee, and didn't sleep that whole night because she was bouncing off the wall with a caffeine buzz. The Friday night dinner had gone on until 10:00, when they decided Justin better get to bed; everyone was exhausted, and Luke and Lorelai thought maybe because Justin went to bed later, he might sleep without waking up, they were both wrong._

_Luke's eyes shot open when he head loud screaming from Justin's room, Lorelai moaned and began to get up, "Go back to sleep, I'll take care of it" Lorelai just moaned in response and fell back asleep before Luke was even out of the door. Luke walked down the hall and entered Justin's room, he was screaming with tears rolling down his face. "Hey little guy," Luke said as he picked Justin up, Luke's face scrunched up, "and judging by the smell you need a diaper change" Luke said, as if Justin really understood what he was talking about. Luke put him on the changing table and changed his diaper. He picked him back up,_

_"Hey think about it, last week you didn't even know how to do that." Luke turned around to see Lorelai standing in the doorway, head leaning against the door, obviously exhausted._

_"Go to bed, you're tired, I can handle him" Luke said and sat no the rocking chair trying to get Justin to fall back asleep._

_"No, I feel guilty," Lorelai, said as she entered the room approaching Luke and Justin. "I mean, you have to work tomorrow, well," She said and looked at the clock, "Today, so you should go to bed."_

_"I'm good, I'm going into the diner later anyways, Caesar has been opening for me," Luke said defending himself._

_Lorelai laughed, "Are we seriously arguing over who takes care of Justin in the middle of the night?"_

_"Yah, we're crazy" Luke smiled._

_"Look, he fell asleep" Lorelai said and smiled, she knelt next to Luke and he put the arm he wasn't holding Justin with around Lorelai, Lorelai looked at Justin._

_"Lorelai?" Luke said and Lorelai looked up at Luke._

_"Yah?"_

_"Thank-you for making me the happiest man on earth" Luke smiled._

_"Wow, you softie." Lorelai said and kissed him, through the kiss she muttered, "I love you"_

_"I love you too," Luke said._

_"Okay, let's get him back in his crib and go back to sleep, I'm exhausted."_

_"Okay."_

Luke snapped back to reality. There were so many memories to love from the last week, but he loved that one the most, he couldn't recall exactly why, but he just loved it. The bell rang from the door and Luke looked up to see Lorelai enter struggling to hold the door open and push the stroller in.

"Here," Luke said and ran over to hold the door open.

"Thanks, and hey" Lorelai said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, how's Justin doing?" He asked as the walked over to the counter.

"Sleeping," Lorelai said smiling.

"That's good, coffee?" Luke asked, knowing the answer he turned around and handed the cup over to her.

"Please" Lorelai said and gulped the coffee. "So Luke," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Uh oh" Luke said, Lorelai always worried him when she started a question off like that.

"It's not a 'uh-oh', I was just thinking, don't you think it would be cool to get a dog?" Lorelai questioned

"A…"

"A dog, you know, so Justin can run around out back with him and take him on walks and stuff."

"Lorelai… he can't even walk yet.

"I know, but when he can… don't you think it would be cute?"

"I don't know Lorelai,"

"Please, please, please! Here, never mind, you just think about it, I'm going to go to the Inn and check up on it and take Justin so Sookie can squeal and Michel can make a remark about the little 'poop machine' and then…"

"Poop machine? "Luke asked confused

"And then I am going to casually walk past the pet store and maybe look in at the cute little dogs." Lorelai said in an oh so unsettle way.

Luke just rolled his eyes and went on the other side of the counter to give Lorelai a kiss and kissed Justin on the forehead.

* * *

**Next chapter… it's going to be about 8 months ahead, so I can skip to the baby firsts.**

**Meggie**


	9. All I Want For Christmas

* * *

Lorelai walked into Justin's room to see him standing up in his crib. "Well aren't you up early today?" Justin was already eight months and a half old, and was growing a lot. Lorelai put him on the changing table and he sat up… That's right, score… he can sit up by himself, lol "Now let's see…" Lorelai said looking through his drawers, "Blue outfit, Green outfit, Yellow outfit, Red outfit…or, oh your Christmas outfit!" She put on his green and red outfit with the little Rudolf on the top. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" Lorelai said and pinched his cheeks. "Do you want-to go see your daddy at work?" Justin started clapping, his main answer for almost everything. "Okay, let's get your coat on… and your snow pants… and your gloves…" She started suiting him up, "Aw now look, you look like a poof ball!" Lorelai walked downstairs with him in arm, grabbed the baby bag and her purse and was out the door.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted/Sung when she entered the diner; it was a little past seven so the dinner was pretty packed.

"Hey Luke rushed by making Lorelai jump.

"Wow, at least Daddy has time for us" Lorelai said sarcastically to Justin and he giggled, even if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry, hey" Luke apologized and pecked Lorelai on the lips and kissed Justin on the forehead. "Hey Jay, how you doing?" Luke asked and took him from Lorelai's hands. Justin just clapped, Lorelai and Luke laughed.

"Dad-dey!" Luke and Lorelai stopped laughing.

"Everyone shut-up," Luke said loudly, everyone did as they were told. "What'd you say Jay?"

"Dad-dey!" Justin said and started giggling.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai smiled, "Say it again!"

"Daddy" This time he said it more clearly.

"He said my name" Luke smiled and hugged Justin.

"This is a memorable moment… it called for Coffee and Pie!" Lorelai said and smiled, everyone was still silent and staring at her, "Everyone continue your conversations." Once again, they did as they were told.

Luke went around the counter with Justin in hand and poured a cup of coffee. Wow, he's skilled ;) Lorelai whipped out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Rory asked on the other line.

"He said Daddy!" Lorelai yelled.

"I'm assuming you mean Jay and not someone else." Rory asked

"Yes, Jay said Daddy! It was so cute, I mean, personally I would have liked his first words to be coffee, but I'll live with Daddy too!"

"Okay mom, I would love to share your excitement but I'm at the paper, I promise when I come home for Christmas break tomorrow I will do the happy dance, but for now, I have to go"

"To busy for your mother, you should be ashamed" Lorelai joked acting hurt

"Bye mom, Love you"

"Bye kid" Lorelai hung up the phone and put it away as Luke bumped into the cupboard, "Do you need some help?" Lorelai asked as she moved around the counter, Luke turned around and bumped into her, and Justin bumped his head on Lorelai's elbow. "Aw, Jay, come here buddy!" Lorelai picked up crying Justin and hugged him trying to get him to be quiet. "Shh buddy, come on, don't cry, come on if you stop crying I'll give you candy, or pie, do you want pie?"

"No he doesn't, Jay you okay there?" Luke asked, Justin started laughing and clapping.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Justin started laughing and chanting Daddy. Lorelai pouted,

"I see whose loved here," Lorelai said and sat down at the counter, she pretended to be upset.

"Pie?" Luke asked,

"Putting has left the building" Lorelai smiled and Luke handed Justin over to her. Luke handed the plate to her and continued serving the food to the customers. "So Jay, let's try something… Mommy, mommy, come on you can say that, mom-my." Justin looked at Lorelai and scrunched up his face,

"Mme?" He tried to pronounce her name.

"No not Mme, Mommy, come on, please Justin, mommy is very sad, she wants you to say her name" Lorelai pleaded.

"Mommy?" He said and started clapping when Lorelai smiled.

"You said mommy? Luke?" She shouted across the diner.

"Yah?" He yelled back from table 5 table by the window

"He said Mommy!" She yelled and Luke walked over and sat on the stool next to Lorelai

"He did?" Luke asked and held Justin's hand, "Say Mommy Jay, come on, let Daddy hear"

"Daddy!" Justin clapped

"No mommy," Lorelai tried to get him to say it "Come on Jay, you said it a few minutes ago, remember you said Mme?"

"Mme?" Justin tried to say

"No Mommy" Lorelai tried once again. "See, Daddy comes and you stop saying my name, he's never gunna believe me?"

"Daddy!" Justin said

"Ugh, I give up, I have to get to the Inn anyways, bye doll" Lorelai said and kissed Luke. "Say bye to-"

"Daddy!" Justin clapped and Luke picked him up.

"Bye Jay, be good for your mommy, remember to say her name once or twice, it'll make her happy." Luke said in a half taunt half laugh

"Yah, yah, hand him over." Lorelai said and held Justin.

* * *

It was past ten o'clock when Luke arrived home from the diner. He walked into the house and smelt the familiar smell of baby powder; he tripped over the baby bag on the way in, signaling that Jay and Lorelai were home. He walked upstairs and looked into their room, the bed was un-made and Lorelai wasn't in it, so he walked into Justin's room. The sight in front of him made him smile. He looked and saw Lorelai sleeping in the rocking chair with Justin sleeping on top of her. He stared at them for a couple of minutes before Lorelai started to stir. She looked up and saw Luke watching her, he noticed and walked over behind her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Come on, we should go to bed, It's late and Rory's coming home tomorrow." Luke said still not moving his head from her shoulder.

"Yah, we're going Christmas shopping" Lorelai smiled, they had the whole next 7 days planned out before Christmas.

"Speaking of which what do you want for Christmas" He asked and kissed her cheek. Lorelai looked at Justin sleeping soundly, she looked at his hair growing in, and his face mimicking Luke's in many ways.

"You know what I want the most-" Lorelai asked and turned to look at Luke

"What?" Luke asked

"Another one" Lorelai's eyes lit up

"Another… cup of coffee?" Luke asked, he knew what she wanted, but he didn't expect her to say that.

"Another baby" She smiled and he did too

"That can be arranged" Luke said and kissed her on the lips

"Good, let's put him in bed" She said and put him in the crib. He kissed his forehead and he started to stir, she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Good night Jay"

"Mommy" He said quietly, Lorelai did the quietist squeal she could and Luke hugged her.

She couldn't wait to once again, have another baby.

* * *

I am proud of this chapter, and I am proud of me :D I hope you guys enjoyed this, next episode is going to be a Christmas episode, I hope you guys like it, I'm already excited just about writing it, okay, review please, tell me you like it, or don't, but review! 


	10. Mystery Call

* * *

Christmas eve was there and everyone was outside in the square waiting for the Christmas tree to be lit. A/N. Okay, I know the episode where Richard went to the hospital was like two weeks before and the tree was being lit, but they said that it was a rehearsal so I was thinking that the real thing was Christmas Eve, sorry if that isn't right, but I think that makes sense in my brain, anyways, continuing the story…and by the way, Luke and Lorelai have been trying to have a baby for a week, since the last chapter… I thought I would add that without having to put that in the story

"I'm cold" Lorelai said and leaned next to Luke, Luke put his arm around Lorelai.

"Do you wanna go home?" Luke asked, trying to leave this ridiculous town event.

"Na, not right now, we'll wait until the tree is lit, then we can go home"

"Okay" Luke said, they stared at the tree and Luke's phone started ringing. "Be right back"

"Okay" Lorelai said, and Rory walked over with Justin in hand.

"It looks like he is more like you, he seems to be enjoying this" Rory smiled and Justin started Laughing as Rory handed him over to Lorelai. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh, some one called, he's on his cell somewhere." Lorelai said and looked around the crowd and spotted Luke under a tree talking on his cell.

"Who calls Luke on his cell?" Rory asked, she could tell Luke was up to something but she couldn't figure out exactly what.

"I dunno" Lorelai shrugged. "You ready Justin, the tree's gunna be lit any minute now" He clapped in response, Luke came up and stood next to Lorelai, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, my uh, bread guy, he made a mistake." Luke said covering up something

"Oh, okay." Lorelai said. Everyone clapped, including Justin when the tree was lit and Lorelai kissed Luke.

"Oh my gosh, I am so freaking cold!" Lorelai said running into the house after the town event.

"Me too!" They jumped on the couch and pulled the blanket over them. Luke entered the house with Justin and shut the door. "Luke!"

"Yah?"

"Hot chocolate please!" Lorelai begged

"Yah, hold on one sec, let me take off Justin's snow-suit." Luke said and walked into the living room

"We'll do it!" Lorelai said and held her hands open for Luke

"Okay I'll get the hot chocolate"

Luke smiled thinking about the present he was planning for Tomorrow.

Lorelai smiled thinking about the present she was getting for Luke tomorrow.

* * *

Ha, ha… this is funny, it's like a cliff hanger, without it actually being a cliff hanger because I hate cliffhangers… yes, along the lines of looking at a screen with Lorelai in a bed and Chris rapping his arms around her… yes, okay, did you hear that suttle anger…

Meggie


	11. You What You're What?

**_Thank-you for the reviews every-one :D I'll continue writing as you guys review :D_**

**LostnStarsHollow**- _First of, I love your name, second of, thank-you for the review and suggestions, I re-posted those two chapters and fixed them up a little:D_

**GGFAN217**- _Evil Smile… Our brains work alike… you may just be right._

**borncountry88**- _Thanks for the suggestions, I fixed up the chapters so you can re-read them __J_

**squiddrude**- _Yah, I agree, I mean, it would be cute to name him after Luke's dad, but I think I'm going to add Luke's parents in another way, in a couple of chapters._

**GGFAN217**_**-**_ _Thank-you :D

* * *

_

**You What/You're What?**

Luke was fast asleep at 6:00am on December 25th; Lorelai however, was not. She loved watching him sleep; he looked so defenseless, as aposed to his usual tough exterior. 6:01am rolled around, Lorelai figured that six hours was long enough to sleep, especially with presents awaiting them downstairs.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai whispered and gently nudged him, "Luke, pst, wake up, It's Christmas," She said and his eyes started to flutter open. "Wake up honey, It's Christmas morning, Jay's first Christmas"

"Too early" Luke mumbled into the pillow. Lorelai laughed,

"Hey, that's my line, come on Luke get up, please." Lorelai begged

"Go back to sleep, it will still be Christmas when you wake up" Lorelai getting fed up kissed Luke on the lips with all she had, his eyes opened this time.

"Thank-you, now let's get up-rapping!" Lorelai smiled and climbed out of bed.

* * *

"Jay, come on Jay, wake up, it's Christmas" Lorelai pleaded, were all the Danes men against Christmas? Justin started to roll around and then pulled himself to sit up. 

"Mommy" He said, alert and away and started clapping.

"Hey Jay, what's shaking?" She said and picked him up. "Did Santa come last night? I think he did, let's go downstairs and see what he left us" Lorelai smiled, so did Justin, but he honestly had no idea what she said.

* * *

As soon as Lorelai went downstairs with Justin, Luke picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello Richard…yes, everyone's awake… yah I know, only because it is Christmas… that would be wonderful, thank-you… okay, bye" Luke hung up the phone and went downstairs.

* * *

Justin was sitting on Lorelai's lap and Rory was leaning/ sleeping on Lorelai's shoulder. "It's about time," Lorelai started, "We were going to open the presents with out you!" 

"Daddy!" Justin cooed, holding out his hands for Luke.

"Hey Justin" Luke said and tiredly sat next to him and Lorelai.

"Okay, where to start, where to start?" Lorelai pulled a random box out from under the tree. "Okay, this is for Justin from Rory." Lorelai held the box in front of Justin and helped him unwrap it.

"More clothes? My gosh man you're beginning to have more clothes then me, and that is just wrong." Lorelai joked, and turned over the little shirt that read Baby's First Christmas. "Aww, look Justin, isn't that cute?" Justin went right past the t-shirt and reached in the box to find a stuffed animal Giraffe. He started laughing and playing with it. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Okay Luke, give your present to Mom" Luke went to the back of the tree and pulled out a little jewelry box. She smiled like she was five and opened it, 

"Oh my" Lorelai said as she pulled out a silver necklace with a little heart dangling from the chain, on the heart it read, 'Number one Mom', Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke, Justin in response covered his eyes, everyone chuckled.

"This is the first gift, the second one I'll give to you later, it's for all of us." Luke said, making Rory and Lorelai's faces to go from happy to confused.

"Okay, my turn to give Luke his present" Lorelai smiled and handed a box over to Luke; Luke was just about to open it when there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is knocking at 6:30 in the morning… on Christmas morning?" Lorelai questioned, Luke got up and opened the door. Lorelai and Rory looked over to the entrance area, a tall man full-on Santa suit walked in, Lorelai and Rory's jaws dropped. It was obviously Richard, but Justin didn't know that. "Look Jay, it's Santa!" Lorelai said turning his attention to the man in the big red suit.

"Santa brought something for you guys, and ladies" Santa/Richard said. Way-ta be convincing Dad, Lorelai laughed.

"What'd he bring us?" Rory asked looking like a five year old, a Golden Retriever puppy ran over to Lorelai and Rory and started licking them, Justin started smiling and trying to pet the dog, but it was too fast and it continued running around the house smelling everything.

"You… you what? Luke you bought a dog!" Lorelai said in half happiness, half shock.

"No Santa brought a dog," Luke smiled. "I know you said you wanted Jay to have a dog a while back, and well, I think it would be nice, even if I'm not a number one fan of Dogs, maybe he will like him."

"So Santa, where's Mrs. Clause today?" Rory asked laughing.

"She's in the car outside" Richard… Santa explained.

"Oh my gosh, is she like, wearing the Mrs. Clause outfit?" Lorelai laughed picturing Emily in the outfit.

"No she is not," Richard said with a serious tone.

"Bummer, tell her to come inside, it's cold outside"

* * *

After the Gilmore's exchanged gifts Lorelai remembered something. "Oh yah Luke, you haven't opened your present yet!" Luke nodded and received the present from the spot he left it before Santa came. Justin sat on the floor as the dog continually licked him.We have discovered, it is a boy 

"Puddy!" Justin tried to say puppy, but his attempt failed.

"Puppy" Rory corrected him.

"Buddy?" Justin asked.

"Oh, that's a cute dog name!" Lorelai said, "What do you think Lukey?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, Buddy it is" Luke said pretending he was interested in the name.

"Okay, now open the present" Lorelai said urging Luke to open the box.

"Fine, fine" Luke said and opened it, inside and pulled out a folded up t-shirt that read 'Second time Daddy', Luke was totally lost, unless Lorelai counted Rory as his kid, which Luke did, but it wasn't like Rory called him Dad, let alone Daddy. "Huh?" Luke asked, hoping for a logical answer.

"You're going to be a Daddy… again…I'm pregnant again" Luke looked over at Lorelai shocked.

All Luke could utter out was, "You're what?"

* * *

**_I am very proud of this chapter… I wrote it before 11:00am, and that is a great accomplishment for me. Review please, and if it totally sucked, well that's because it's before 11:00am, lol_.**

_M_e**_g_**gi**e**


	12. Tw Two?

* * *

"Fine, fine" Luke said and opened it, inside and pulled out a folded up t-shirt that read 'Second time Daddy', Luke was totally lost, unless Lorelai counted Rory as his kid, which Luke did, but it wasn't like Rory called him Dad, let alone Daddy. "Huh?" Luke asked, hoping for a logical answer.

"You're going to be a Daddy… again…I'm pregnant again" Luke looked over at Lorelai shocked.

All Luke could utter out was, "You're what?"

"Well, in another nine months-ish we're going to have another baby" His look still didn't change, Rory was smiling, Emily looked shocked, Richard just look plain ridiculous in his Santa outfit, Justin attempted to take away Buddy's treat, so Buddy barked at him, breaking the silence.

"So, wow, this is amazing" Luke smiled.

"Really" Lorelai asked relieved he felt that way.

"Of course, looks like you got your Christmas wish" Luke smiled and hugged Lorelai. "But you know what this means right?" Luke asked pulling away.

"We're going to have to build on another room" Lorelai said noting the problem.

"That, and we're going to have to do that with a caffeine-free Lorelai." Luke said and chuckled.

"Noooo!" Lorelai said acting terribly hurt.

Two Weeks Later.

"Come on Jay, walk over to Daddy" Lorelai tried in desperate attempts to get Justin to walk 3 steps over to where Luke was standing in their living room.

"No" Justin said and crossed his arms. That was his 6th word, followed from Daddy, Mommy, OriRory, Gammy, Gampa, Buddy and then No. Oh what to say about no… it was now his most commen word… Justin clean up your toys… no, Justin don't take away his treats… no.

"Please Justin" Luke begged.

"No" He said and re-crossed his arms.

Buddy ran by Justin knocking him over and he fell with a thud on the ground.

"Buddy!" He screamed, struggled to get back up and took 3 steps towards Buddy before falling on his butt.

"Yah, Justin!" Lorelai smiled and picked up Justin. He clapped and Lorelai put him back on the ground. "Do it again"

"No!" He yelled and crossed his arms before sitting back down.

"Okay, three steps are good enough, lets go play in the snow Jay!" Lorelai said and grabbed his coat. "Luke you coming?"

"Nah, but remember at 3:00 we have a doctors appointment.

* * *

"Yupp, come on Jay, let's go" 

She took Jay and Buddy outside and they ran around in the snow, falling on the ground-quit abit. Jay was walking around in the snow, with difficulties and then he fell and did a complete face plant in the snow.

3:35- Luke and Lorelai were at the doctors appointment while Babette watched Buddy and Jay.

"Okay Mrs. Gilmore, we have some special news for you." The nurse said as she re-entered the room.

"Cool" Lorelai said and smiled, she loved special news, it was better than bad news.

"Well, you and Mr. Danes here are not only expecting one child in nine months, but two. You guys are having twins, congratulations." She said with a half-smile, sometimes parents don't take that news well, but then she saw the looks and Luke and Lorelai's faces, Lorelai's smile couldn't have been wider, and Luke was smiling also.

"Tw…two babies?" Lorelai asked, still smiling, "I can't believe this."

The nurse smiled and left, Luke and Lorelai hugged.

"This is amazing" Luke whispered into her ear "I love you"

"I love you too" Lorelai smiled and kissed him

* * *

okay, you don't have to tell me, I know this chapter isn't that good, but I needed one to say they're having twins so I can skip ahead a couple months so you guys can find out the gender


	13. More Than Sure

**spint914**-_Okay I wont, thanks for the suggestion! Continue reading and reviewing._

**sarahb2007**_- I followed your wish, I think I might make Luke find out, you know so he can paint the room, but I will keep it a surprise to everyone who is reading until Lorelai gives birth. And I also put Emily into the story; I think I might do some Richard next chapter._

**LostnStarsHollow-**_ Ha, ha, you know what I thought when I was reading your review, I started thinking about Gigi, and I automatically stopped Justin from saying No… erg, Gigi was SO annoying in that episode where she was screaming and yelling no, I was like, oh my gosh lock the kid up or something :P… ha ha and I love that Rugrats episode, I haven't seen it in a long time but I remember it._

**Ceige**… _haha Ceige you're jokes :P MY cousin, my sunshine… my rose :P Haha, thanks for the reviews… I'll tell you when the next chapter is up… well if you're reading this, it is up… so, enjoy :)_

**Ggirlsismylife**- _Thanks :) Here's the update, continue to read and review!_

**sarahb2007**_-_ _Again… lol, um, I would do longer chapters but I update them so quick, like last night I updated three chapters in like 2 hours, and I tried, I think this is a little longer than usual, enjoy :)_

**_Thank-you to everyone else who reviewed… there is something wrong with my internet or something, because I only received these 6 reviews, but it said I got more than that, anyways, I will try and fix my internet and then write something bout the reviews… until then, thank-you and continue to review please!_**

* * *

**Six Months later**

Justin is now one year old and is growing a lot. He has brown curly hair and has Lorelai and Rory's blue eyes. He is the spitting image of Luke and loves to run around, even if he ends up falling most of the time. Buddy, is also growing, because he is now nine months old. Rory is still at Yale, she is the editor of the Yale Daily news and still works at the Stanford Eagle Gazette, she is now going out with a guy named Matt; he is a year older than Rory and comes from a wealthy family, not as wealthy as the Gilmore's, but Emily and Richard 'approve' him. Matt in Lorelai's eyes is right for Rory, Luke is okay with him, but would still prefer a prince for Rory.

Lorelai is, in her mind, fifty thousand times fatter than when she was pregnant with Justin, however, Luke still says she is beautiful. Right now, Tom and his crew are building on yet another, addition for the new babies. Justin spends most of his time at the diner or at the Inn with Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai, along with the addicted town, are curious to find out what the gender of the two new babies will be. Luke and Lorelai have an appointment at 1:30 today Friday to find out the gender of the babies, Luke really wants to know the gender so he can start working on the babies room when Tom and his crew are done, Lorelai changes daily on whether she wants to know the genders, or not.

_Beep, beep, beep… Lorelai hit the alarm; she looks down at her stomach that is growing, growing so fast the bed breaks under her weight…_

Beep, beep, beep… Lorelai moaned into her pillow, she glanced over at the clock that read 7:00. "Erg." She said and rolled out of bed. To her surprise, when she went into Justin's room he was still sleeping. So she went in for a shower and got ready for work, much easier to do with out the kid following you around, Lorelai thought. She read the note on her bathroom mirror.

_Lorelai, if you don't get to the diner this morning remember that we have an appointment at 1:30, and Sookie said she would watch Jay,_

_Love you,_

_Luke_

Lorelai smiled, she loved it when Luke left her notes, she noticed he did it almost everyday while she was pregnant, probably just to make her happy, which was hard to do since she had pregnancy hormones inside her. She went into Justin's room, and this time he was away and playing with his stuffed animal.

"Mommy!" He said and stood up. Lorelai picked him up out of the crib.

"Hey Jay, how are you doing today?" Lorelai asked, she asked him that everyday for a couple months, so he understood what it meant.

"Good!" He said and smiled. "Buddy?" He asked looking around the room.

"I don't know where Buddy is, how bout we get you dressed and then go downstairs and see where he is" She said, obviously not giving him a choice, she got his little shorts on and a t-shirt that read 'Grandma spoils me'. Lorelai couldn't argue with that, it seamed like every Friday night dinner she got him a toy or and outfit. "And your shoes…" Lorelai said and put on his little sandals. "Okay, let's go find Buddy" Lorelai and Justin went downstairs. "Buddy?" Lorelai yelled.

"Buddy?" He imitated and giggled. Buddy came running out of the kitchen and tried to jump on Lorelai to get to Justin.

"Chill Air Bud" Lorelai said and put Justin down, who started to play with Buddy. Lorelai went into the kitchen in desperate mood for some… she took the post-it note off the coffee maker that read,

_And absolutely NO coffee._

With no underlined 5 times. Lorelai rolled her eyes and went into the living room. "Okay, come on Justin, we have to go, say bye to Buddy" Lorelai said as she packed his baby bag.

"No!" Justin wined and hugged Buddy. "Buddy come too?" He pleaded.

"No, Buddy can't come, we're going to see Daddy" Lorelai said as she swung the baby bag over her shoulder. Justin pouted.

"Bye Buddy" He said and hugged Buddy. Lorelai picked up Justin and left on her way to the diner.

* * *

**The Diner**

Lorelai entered the diner holding Justin. "Luke?" Lorelai asked as she approached the counter, putting Justin on her lap.

"Yah?" He asked and gave her a quick welcome kiss.

"This is just not going to work out," Lorelai said and re-agusted Justin on her lap.

"Huh?" Luke asked completely clueless

"I don't think I can carry Justin with this stomach, it's too hard now." She said and did the famous Lorelai pout.

"You know, we have already had this discussion, and that is why we have a stroller." Luke said and picked up Justin from Lorelai's hands. "Hey Jay"

"Daddy" He said and kissed Luke on the cheek making Lorelai smile.

"Oh my god I'm tired" Lorelai said and rested her head on the counter.

"And Late" Luke added.

"Crap," Lorelai said and got up to leave, she motioned to get Justin from Luke

"No, don't worry about it, you go to the Inn, I'll take care of him today" Luke said

"But it's my turn today" Lorelai said and motioned once again to take Justin back

"You're tired, you go to work, meet me back here at 1:00 to go to your appointment." Luke said and walked around the counter and gave her a hug and a kiss, "Bye crazy lady"

"Bye Hun, bye Jay" She said and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Mommy" He said and she kissed his cheek.

"And remember-" Luke started.

"No coffee, I know" Lorelai said as she left the diner.

* * *

**12:50-** "Okay Sooke, I'm off, we'll drop Jay off on our way to the appointment." Lorelai said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

"Okay, see you in 10 minutes"

"No" Michel said as he followed Lorelai. "Dar is no way you are bringing your 'ittle jam fingers ere!"

"Bye Michel" Lorelai said as she walked out the front door. Lorelai was on the way to the jeep when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "Ow." She said, and the sharp pain passed. She stood there a moment and took a cautious step, the pain was gone, and she got into her jeep and drove off to the diner.

* * *

**At The Appointment:**

"Okay Mrs. Gilmore, do you have any questions or concerns before the appointment begins?" Nurse McKesson asked.

"Um, well, just one, it's probably nothing to be worried about, but this afternoon I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it kind of felt like a stomach ache but it went away really quickly." Lorelai said and got a look from Luke, she didn't tell Luke because she thought it was nothing, but she wanted to make sure everything was one hundred percent okay.

"Well, what I can think of right off hand is you may be stressed. Naturally with twins they add a certain amount of added pressure on the mother, this can be due to spending too much time on your feet, or working too hard. We'll still do the normal tests, but I think right now I need to put you on bed rest-" The nurse said.

"Bed rest?" Lorelai asked, "I'm only six months pregnant!" Lorelai explained.

"I know, but it's the safe thing for the babies" The nurse defended.

"If it's safe for the babies, I'll help and make sure she stays in bed." Luke said.

"Good, um, well she is in bed you also have to monitor her eating habits, she is eating for three now and she needs to be eating healthy foods."

"I can do that" Luke nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the tests" The nurse said and excused herself from the room.

Lorelai and Luke sat in silence in the doctor's room Lorelai interrupted the silence,

"So does this mean nothing but salads and oatmeal for the next three months?" Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

"How come you didn't tell me about the stomach pain?" Luke questioned obviously upset.

"I…I just didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean, I didn't want to get you worried" Lorelai said defending herself

"I'm going to be worried, I'll be worried until the babies are born, and even then, I'll be bundling them up in the winter and making sure they stay away from the coffee, you have to tell me when something's wrong, even if you don't think it's that big of a deal."

"I know, sorry" Lorelai said, she loved that Luke was so concerned, but she hated it when he was worried.

The nurse entered the room and did the ultrasound.

"Okay, you're lucky, usually the babies don't corporate, but yours are, would you like to know the sex of your babies?" The nurse asked looking at the ultrasound

"Yes" Luke said

"No" Lorelai said at the same time of Luke "huh?"

"You can find out, I know you've wanted to know, but I don't want to anymore, you find out, I liked the surprise last time." Lorelai said

"Um, okay then, I'll call later for the results" Luke said and helped Lorelai get off the table.

* * *

**The Truck**

Luke helped Lorelai into the truck and then got in the drivers side. Lorelai looked out the window while Luke just stared at her. When they didn't drive off Lorelai turned to Luke.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked and held her hand.

"Nothing" Lorelai said, but Luke new that was the wrong answer.

"Come on, you can tell me" Luke said and got comfortable knowing something bigger was bugging Lorelai.

"I'm hurting our babies" Lorelai said and started tearing up.

"What? Don't be ridiculous" Luke said and put his arm around her "How do you think you're hurting the babies?"

"Every time we go to an appointment she comments on what I eat, or how much sleep I get, and now I'm over working" By this time Lorelai was crying, and the hormones inside her weren't helping.

"Those are just precautions, you hear her, she said that it's natural for a mother giving birth to twins, stop beating yourself up" Luke said comforting her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you really think I'll make a good mom to these twins?" Lorelai said and gestured to her stomach.

"Of course, I mean, you've seen how well Rory is doing, and look at Justin, you're an excellent mom, and the twins will be lucky to have a mom as you" Luke said and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai said calming down

"More than sure", Replied Luke.

**

* * *

Friday Night Dinner:**

Emily opened the door and Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Justin stepped in. They said their greetings and sat down.

"So Lorelai, Luke, I know you were going to, what are the gender of the babies?" Emily nudged.

"We actually didn't find out," Luke noted.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with them? Are they okay, are you okay Lorelai?" Emily said

"No I'm fine, I just wanted it to be a surprise." Lorelai said

"Oh" Emily said, obviously disappointed.

"But Emily, if you want, I'm going to call tomorrow and find out the genders, I can give you a call as soon as I find out."

"That would be good thank-you Luke, so what else happened at the appointment?" Emily asked.

"Mom got put on bed rest," Rory answered, Lorelai shot Rory a glare. They decided in the car that they weren't going to tell her mother about that part of the appointment because she would just worry.

"What why?" Emily asked shocked and worried.

"They just said I was too stressed out, maybe I was working too hard or something," Lorelai said trying to get her mom to drop the subject.

"I knew it, Lorelai your job is stressing you out, please hire more help" Emily asked.

"I will mom," Lorelai said.

"Good, now shall we eat?" Emily asked

"We shall" Lorelai said and Luke helped her stand up.

* * *

**_I liked writing that chapter :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, review and tell me please and thank-you._**


	14. Mommy Needs A Break

**

* * *

**

(2 months later)

_Justin is now a year and a half old; it is August 10, 2006 and Lorelai is still on bed rest. After 1 month of bed rest, they let he work a little bit, but she started to, once again over work and was put on permanent bed rest until the babies were born. Lorelai has agreed that this pregnancy has been the most stressful. Lorelai is on her eighth month and is due on September 12 2006. Luke is working for the next two weeks, until Lane comes back from a tour and starts working there again. Rory is on summer break, but working at the Stanford Eagle Gazette. Since the last chapter she has moved in with Paris and Doyle In a better apartment then the crappy on they lived in this year and is still going out with Matt, they have been going out for about 3 months. Justin has a pretty good vocabulary compared to the average one year old. He also can walk really well, although he stumbles quite a bit when he runs. Luke's sister, Liz has announced that she is pregnant. And… here's the story…_

"Mommy!" Justin screamed from the top of his lungs in his bedroom.

"I'm coming Jay, hold on." Lorelai said and got up, which is quite difficult as you can imagine for a woman who is expected to give birth to twins in a month.

Jay continues to scream in the background.

"Well there is no doubt that you received my lungs and impatience." Lorelai yelled to no one in particular. Lorelai walked into his room, which was completely ripped apart with all of his toys on the floor and everything else you can possibly imagine scattered along with them. "Jay!" Lorelai said strictly. "Why did you do this?" Lorelai asked and put her hand up to her head.

"Mommy play?" Jay asked with a pout and held up his red fire truck.

"No Jay, Mommy needs you to clean up this mess" Lorelai said and pointed at the floor.

"Buddy did it" He said and pointed at Buddy, who was innocently sleeping on his bed in the corner of the room.

"Do not blame this on Buddy, Jay start cleaning up" Lorelai said. She observed the mess and then looked back at Jay who was tearing up.

"Why you yelling mommy?" He asked looking up to her

"I'm not yelling Jay, I just need you to clean up this mess." She said in the nicest way possible.

"I'm playing with the toys mommy" He said and sat down in the middle of the mess.

"Not all of them" She said, "Now start cleaning up.

"No!" He screamed and crossed his arms crying.

"Jay! You are a big boy, big boys do not cry!" She said trying to get him to calm down, "Now please, clean this up!"

He walked over to his shelf and picked up the very last toy, not on the ground, and threw it in the middle of the mess. "No!" He repeated.

"Oh my god I need a cup of coffee!" Lorelai said and sat against the wall. She started tearing up, how was she supposed to do this again, with two babies, this is crazy! She thought to herself. She sat there for about 20 minutes watching Jay throw his toys around, she was still crying when Jay looked up.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" He asked and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Jay, I'm okay, continue playing" She begged and leaned against the wall attempting to hide the tears, the door downstairs shut.

"Daddy!" Jay said happily and went to great him from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Bud, where's Mommy?" Luke asked as he climbed the stairs.

"She's crying" He responded. Luke started panicking.

"Where is she?" He asked and ran up the stairs.

"In my room" Luke ran right past Justin and ran into his room where he saw Lorelai crying against the wall.

"Lorelai are you okay?" He asked panicked and kneeled down next to her, she just kept staring at the mess. "Jay what did you do?" He asked and Jay just ran and sat in the middle of the mess. "Are you okay?" Luke repeated. She shook her head no and Luke helped her up, and into their bedroom where he helped her lie on the bed. "What happened?"

"I can't do this," Lorelai started, Luke was going to respond but he knew the look on Lorelai's face, the look of determination meaning he wasn't going to get a word in until she was done. "This… this," She said and pointed at her stomach, "The doctor already said I'm stressed out and so I stay at home trying to not be stressed but then Jay does something like that," She pointed in the general direction on his room and then continued, "I mean, it's not Jay's fault, he's one, that's what one year olds do they throw things around because it looks like fun, and then I think, this is too much, I can't handle it, and then I look down at my stomach and realize I can't handle two more! All I want to do is be a good mother, but I can't even handle Jay how am I going to handle the twins?" Lorelai was on full rant with tears.

"Lorelai, come on, lie down, this isn't healthy for you or the twins" Luke said and helped her lie down. "You are a great mother, and you are going to be a great mother even when the twins come, this is not your fault, here, you just relax and I'll go help Jay clean up the mess. As soon as Lane comes back I can stay home with you and take care of Jay, for now, you, have to relax." He said and kissed her forehead. Lorelai's mouth opened to defend but decided she was to exhausted and let her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Jay come on, why'd you do this?" Luke said as he entered the room. Jay shrugged as Luke sat down on the floor with him. "You're Mommy needs her rest, I don't want her to have to clean this up, can we clean it up right now so she doesn't have to later?" Luke asked, Jay just simply nodded and helped Luke pick up the toys. 

By the time the last toy was picked up Jay was exhausted, and asked Luke if he could go to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The alarm went off at 6:00am, Luke sighed and turned it off, but his mood went up when he saw Lorelai, his wife sleeping with both hands resting on her stomach. Luke was so happy that he had Lorelai, Rory and Justin in his life; he couldn't believe that soon he would have two more children. Luke walked into Justin's room, normally he would just let him sleep, but today he decided otherwise.

"Jay, Jay, wake up" Luke asked as he nudged him with his hand. Jay slowly woke out of a deep sleep and sat up. "Jay come on, you're gunna come to work with Daddy today, Mommy needs a break"

Little did Luke know, that waking up early after a late night was going to be the easier part of his day.

* * *

Okay, don't hate me. I'll probably _fingers crossed_ get one more chapter in tomorrow, but then after that I'm going up to my friends cottage for the weekend, so I might not get another chapter up until Monday or Tuesday, but please continue to review and I will continue to write.

**Me**g_**g**i**e**_


	15. Great DAy For Whom?

ERRRR... my fan fiction wont let me put dividers on this page... so if it's confusing sorry, but review and enjoy this poor excuse of a filler chapter

Lorelai awoke started, and uncomfortable. She shifted her neck and winced in pain, obviously not happy with the position she fell asleep in the previous night. Lorelai placed her hands on her stomach; she could have sworn it was at least twice as big as it was yesterday. She turned to check what time it was and saw a coffee mug blocking her way. She gasped and smiled when she picked up the coffee cup, finally, she thought, Luke caved, but her mood quickly left when she realized it was really light, she looked inside of it only to find a note.

_Lorelai,_

_No coffee, you thought I caved… it will never happen, I took Jay to the diner today, I thought you could use the day to your self, at 10:30 a surprise will be at the house, don't get up, it will come to you…_

_Love,_

_Luke._

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. A surprise? He was probably coming to the house with Jay, she thought and smiled. She started to get up and then looked at her room that had apparently been magically transformed over night. There was everything she could ever want, well, besides for Luke, Rory and Jay in there with her. There was a TV, food, food, more food, a glass of Ice water, that had partially melted, a phone right next to her, and to her delight, a box of chocolate. This was going to be a great day, Lorelai smiled.

"Kirk, what do you want?" Luke asked as Kirk took a seat on one of the counter seats.

"Jelly sand wedge and apple juice?" He asked.

"Coming right up," Luke said and told Caesar the order.

"Luke?" Kirk asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes Kirk?" Luke asked mocking his serious tone.

"What do you think of Justin?" Kirk asked.

"My son?" Luke responded confused.

"Yes, do you think Justin, your son, is hard to deal with?" Luke looked over at Justin who was sleeping in the stroller behind the counter.

"No not at this moment Kirk." Luke said frustrated,

"Okay, but on a scale of one to ten, how annoying do you think he is?" Kirk asked with the same serious tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Kirk?"

"Well, Lulu and I are thinking about having a child, and I know you should wait until you get married, as apposed to your wife who got knocked up at-"

"Move it on Kirk" Luke said getting really mad.

"Well, I read in a Cosmo magazine the other day, that you should always be prepared in life, well, I wrote out my life plan, I thought I would share it with you."

"Great" Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, I plan on getting Lulu pregnant within the next week," Kirk said reading off a piece of paper.

"Geeze" Luke said and rolled his eyes.

"I will also propose our marriage in approximately three or four months… Lorelai didn't look too fat on her third month, well, now she's fat, and I mean, wow." Kirk said.

"Bye Kirk" Luke said and walked over to Jay who was waking up.

"But Luke," Kirk started

"Bye" Luke said right away

"But you didn't hear the rest of my plan!" Kirk complained

"Hey look, Lulu just walked by, go tell her your plan" Luke lied and Kirk ran off.

Lorelai just finished watching her favorite parts of Casablanca. She was already feeling better, for the first time in a while she didn't feel as bloated and moody, as she did on most days. The phone rang and Lorelai jumped.

"Hello?" She asked while answering the phone.

"Lorelai, hey" The voice on the other end responded

"Mia!" Lorelai smiled

"Hey, how are you doing?" Mia asked politely.

"Good, good, besides for the fat stomach, what about you?" Lorelai asked still smiling that Mia called, she hadn't heard from Mia since Jay's baby shower a little over a year ago.

"I'm good thank-you, I'm actually coming into town soon"

"Really? Cool, when why?" Lorelai asked even more excited, maybe she would be there for the twin's births.

"Well, I'm coming for a week, this Wednesday, and I was thinking of staying in your charming Inn for the week, I thought I would call you personally and ask." Mia responded.

"Mia, that sounds great, but why don't you stay at our house? I mean, it may not be as comfy as the Inn, but we'll make room, and that way I will be able to see you more, the doctor put me on bed rest so I haven't really been at work lately." Lorelai confessed.

"The doctor put you on bed rest? That doesn't seam like something you would abide to"

"Yes, I wouldn't, but you see, I have Luke" Lorelai smiled

"Right Luke, okay, so I would love to stay at your house, only if that's okay with you and Luke"

"It's fine, trust me, we can sit around, swapping stories about when Luke was a boy, those are always good stories" Lorelai smiled and laughed a little.

"Okay, I'll see you Wednesday, and don't forget to get Rory home for a day or two"

"I won't, bye Mia"

"Bye Lorelai"

"Come on Jay, eat some oatmeal" Luke begged trying to get Justin to consume the mush on the spoon. Justin just pulled his head away.

"Fine Justin, what do you want instead?" Luke asked. If there was one thing he knew, he knew Justin got Lorelai's appetite, and there was NO way he was not hungry considering the last time he ate was four hours ago.

"Coffee" Justin replied Luke looked at him in shock.

"What'd you just say?"

"Coffee" Justin responded again

"No, did your mom teach you that?" Luke asked, there was no way his son was going to become a coffee addict.

"Mommy want coffee" Jay said and Luke finally got it

"Did your Mom tell you to tell me she wants coffee, you know she isn't aloud to have coffee, especially with your new brothers or sisters in her stomach." Just picked up the bowl of oatmeal and dumped it all over Luke's shirt. "Jay!" Lay just pouted and looked away from his dad.

Lorelai jumped when she heard the door open… 10:30 on the dot, she smiled. But to her surprise Rory walked in.

"Rory why are you here?" Lorelai asked confused

"And a happy, happy to you too" Rory joked

"But I mean… don't you have to work today?" She asked

"Nope, me and Luke thought you could have a day off" Rory replied

"I know" Lorelai said and gestured around the room.

"But, we also decided a day out would do you well"

"But I'm not aloud outside, unless I'm in a bed"

"Mom, this is the girls day out, we're going to the spa" Rory smiled and helped her mom get up.


	16. Daddy Needs A Break Too!

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Okay, I know you guys are probably really mad at me right now, but I AM NOT joking, fan fiction wont let me upload any stories, it just let me, thank god, so I know this part sucks, but the next chapter18 I'm planning on being the best chapter out of my whole story… so enjoy :)_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

The diner was almost empty at 3:30 when Jay started to wake up from his afternoon nap.

"Hey Jay, you want something to eat buddy?" Luke asked softly.

"Food" Jay smiled. He was SO like his mother. Luke grabbed some food and his bottle when the phone rang. He answered the phone and settled Jay's meal on the table.

"Hello?"

"Why hello my most favorite person!" Lorelai said excitedly on the other line.

"You sound happy" Luke smiled. Jay, still sitting in his highchair was desperately reaching his hands out, as if he could actually reach the food at the other end of the counter.

"I am, the spa is so much fun, I'm having such a great time" Lorelai smiled on the other line.

"Good, good, you deserve it" Luke responded.

"Daddy!" Jay screamed across the diner, still trying to get his food.

"Sorry Jay, here you go" Luke said and handed him his food.

"What's up with him?" Lorelai asked

"Oh, he just woke up from his nap so I'm giving him food."

"Okay, I'll let you be Mr. Daddy Day Care." Lorelai responded and said her good byes before hanging up.

"Mommy?" Jay asked when Luke hung up

"Yah, that was your Mommy and Rory"

"Babies?" Jay asked and looked at his dad funny.

"Yah, the babies are always with your mom" Luke replied in a matter-of-fact way. "Here, eat the fruit" Luke gave him the dish, Justin, obviously in a bad mood crossed his arms and looked away. "What's wrong? Mommy said you had to eat" Luke replied and lied.

"Mommy and babies?" Jay asked with a frown

"Yes Jay," When Jay looked away Luke finally understood what was wrong. "Jay, are you mad that mommy is having two more babies?"

Jay simply responded by picking up a piece of the fruit and throwing it at Luke. "Oh boy" Luke sighed.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Luke?" Taylor sounded very upset as he entered the diner.

"What Taylor?" Luke responded cleaning up the milk that Jay dumped all over the ground.

"I heard that you brought Justin into the diner today" Taylor explained, and as proof, Jay hiccupped.

"You heard right Taylor" Luke said as he got up from the ground and looked at Taylor.

"That is not acceptable young man" Taylor received a shocked look from Luke. "He is disrupting the diner"

"He is disrup-… Taylor you have never had any problem with Justin in here before"

"Yes well, I have changed my mind, I don't think it is acceptable to have your son in a place where people eat"

"Well, I frankly don't care what you think about this Taylor." Taylor simply rolled his eyes and turned around.

"If I here one more complaint I am not letting you have Justin in here anymore"

"Wait Taylor… who's complained?" Luke asked with a puzzled look

"Kirk as a matter of fact" Luke rolled his eyes. Why anyone listened to anything Kirk said was a mystery to him.

"What ever, he was probably mad because I wouldn't rate my kids annoying level. Don't worry about it, as soon as Lane comes back Jay and I will be at home with Lorelai, so cool it Taylor." Luke could have yelled at Taylor for accusing his son as being a disruption, but it had been a long day and Luke was tired and just wanted to go home.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Yes, I do see you guys running down my street right now with tar and feathers… I'm sorry I haven't updated… and I'm sorry this is a short chapter… but I'm thinking of the next chapter right now. I want to do a lot of flash backs next chapter… like… my idea of how they got together… when Luke/ Lorelai proposed… their wedding, because I have lots of Ideas… but I didn't want to ditch this story to right another one on… before they were together…. So next chapter, I hope… will be better…. If you hated it, or thought it was short, I'm sorry, just don't put that in the review… I've had a tough week, involving a pet death… so please… be kind :)_


	17. Looking Back On Our Life

3:15 in the morning. 3:15 in the morning… when was the last time Lorelai Gilmore was awake at 3:15 in the morning? She had no clue. Lorelai slowly rolled over, still in Luke's arms. Lorelai didn't know why she was awake; frankly, she didn't even know that there was a 3 o'clock in the morning. Luke's face was buried in the pillow, his hands securely around Lorelai and her stomach. It was amazing to her, she thought, her and Luke have almost been married for almost three years now, after a while, she expected to get tired, and bored of waking up to the same man everyday, well, that's what she thought when she was younger, but Luke, was… Luke. Luke never got old, sure, his schedule was almost the exact same thing every day, and he still surprised her. Lorelai thought back, to before Luke and Lorelai were a 'Luke and Lorelai'. Everyone was right, for eight years, Luke had a thing for her, she had a thing for him, but she never, really, saw it. She knew deep inside, that he would always be there for her and Rory, but if her and Luke got together, and couldn't work it out, she would loose her best friend, and she was scared of being lost, of not having her helping hand when ever she needed it.

(Pre-Gilmore season)_"Hey" Luke said rounding the corner. _

"_Cut the chit-chat mister, burger, coffee, and pie… quick, quick please!" Lorelai pleaded. Luke rolled his eyes and focused on the little eight-year-old sitting on the stool next to her. Blue eyes, brown hair and spitting image of her mother, along, with Luke's disliking, Lorelai's food tastes._

"_Me too please!" Rory said and imitated her mother by putting her elbows on the counter._

_Luke poured coffee for Lorelai and turned around the corner to make the food. It was about nine o'clock, and why an eight year old was up eating mounds of junk food at this time concerned Luke on so many levels. _

"_Hey what about me?" Rory asked when Luke turned around._

"_What?" Luke and Lorelai asked at the same time._

"_Coffee please" Rory said with a loveable smile. _

"_Really!" Lorelai squealed. "I thought you said coffee smelled yucky!" _

"_Yes it does, Rory, you do not want to put that crap inside of your body"_

"_Go away" Lorelai and waved her and in the other direction_

"_I'm just trying to help" Luke said and raised his hands in his defense._

"_Duke" Lorelai warned and Luke turned around very fast ignoring the nickname._

"_Since when do you want coffee?"_

"_Please" Rory begged and pouted._

"_Yah, sure, I mean, I'm not complaining… surprised, that's all, but very proud" She smiled, there was no way Luke would give Rory a cup of coffee so she just handed Rory hers._

(…_Two hours later.)_

"_Luke!" Lorelai screamed in the phone._

"_What?" He yelled, obviously just woken up._

"_Rory is wired, oh my gosh, she wont stop jumping up and down, I don't know what to do, I mean I know you're not the father type, calm down the children honey-type guy, but I need some one to help me strap that kid down or something because she wont stop-"_

"_I'll be right there" Luke said and hung up the phone._

Lorelai smiled. He was always there. She loved him so much, she could only hope her kids were like him in every way… except the coffee-hating, anti-town-event, health guru part of him. Lorelai pulled the blanket over her tighter and drifted off to sleep smiling.

(Pre-Gilmore Season) _Lorelai was sitting, tapping at the counter; she was annoyed that Rory was late, she hated that, her first day of junior high, and she was late getting to the diner._

_Rory walked in some five minutes later and joined her mother at the counter; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. _

"_Rory what's the matter?" Lorelai asked and lightly touched her shoulder. _

"_Stupid people, stupid life, stupid… just everything" She said and put her head in her hands._

"_What happened?"_

"_There's a stupid guy at school, he's such a jerk, ugh, I need coffee" She said and looked at the counter top._

"_Luke coffee" Lorelai yelled and Luke appeared with the coffee pot after giving another customer some coffee._

"_What's with her?" He asked gesturing over to Rory_

"_A bully at school" Lorelai said, and got a look from Rory._

"_A bully? Oh come on Rory, you know that you're better than them, don't listen to a bully, they're just jealous that they're not as smart as you" _

_Rory smiled a little, it was funny how Luke still treated Rory as a kid._

"Ahh" Lorelai jumped at the alarm going off.

"Whoa" Luke said and turned off the alarm.

"I was having a dream, stupid alarm clock" She said and put the pillow over her head. Luke looked outside,

"I guess we should cancel Jay's day with Davey, it's a storm out there…" Lorelai looked distant… a storm eh?

(Season 4-ish)_"Rain, rain go away, come again another day… yah-de-yah-yah." Lorelai sang annoyingly. _

"_Shut up" Luke said. They were stuck under a tree at Liz' wedding that had been interrupted by a rainstorm, just after nine o'clock. Kirk, scared he was going to get hit by lighting… even if there was no lightning, decided to ditch the CD player and let the music keep playing. _

_**-Its undeniable...that we should be together...  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

"_Hey, you wanna, dance?" Luke asked_

"_Umm, Luke, it's raining"_

"_I know, but" Luke looked at Lorelai and at himself, they were already dripping wet. _

"_Sure Luke, I'd love to dance" Lorelai said and smiled._

_**-The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...**_

_Luke and Lorelai went in the middle of the dance floor, in the pouring rain, and started dancing._

_**- One...your like a dream come true...**_

_**Two... jus wanna be with you...**_

_**Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...**_

_**Four...repeat steps one to three...**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me...**_

_**If ever I believe our work is done...then I start Back at One.(yeah)**_

_Lorelai was doing her absolute best to avoid eye contact with Luke. She knew… everyone in the town, Rory, her mother, everyone was right, Luke had a thing for her, and she had a thing for him. _

_**- So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...**_

_**And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...**_

_**And undesirable...for us to be apart...**_

_**Never would of made it very far...**_

_**Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart**_

_**Cause...**_

_Luke was trying to look away from Lorelai, but he couldn't, her make-up, washed away from the rain, her hair weighted down and wet from the rain, he couldn't stop looking at her. _

_**- One...your like a dream come true**_

_**Two... jus wanna be with you**_

_**Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me**_

_**Four...repeat steps one to three**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe our work is done...then I start Back at One...**_

_Lorelai had given up by this point; she looked at Luke, who was staring at her intensely. She couldn't help but blush, but she couldn't stop looking at him. She didn't care that the whole town was probably staring at the two dancing in the rain, she couldn't even think of it tonight, right now, as she feels Luke pull her closer to him. She had felt butterflies in her stomach around him before… but now; she felt like she was flying, she couldn't control the wide smile growing across her face. She listened to the lyrics and started, very, very softly humming the next part. _

_**- Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...**_

_**I feel like a little child..whose life has jus begun...**_

_**You came and reached into the light,**_

_**Into this lonely heart of mine...**_

_She didn't know he could hear her humming the words._

"_You know this song?" He whispered into her ear._

"_Yah, I love this song" She smiled. She wasn't a big country fan, but she loved this song, she instantly fell in love with it the first time she heard it_

"_Sing it then" _

"_Pfft, in your dreams burger boy" She laughed_

_**- You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...** _

"_Come on"_

"_Not in this life time" She smiled._

_And before she new it, very, very quietly she felt Luke whispering in her ear the rest of the lyrics._

"_One, you're like a dream come true, Two, just wanna be with you, three girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me, girl and, four, repeat steps one to three, five, make you fall in love with me, if ever I believe our work is done, then I start back at one" _

_By the time Luke finished with the song, Lorelai's legs were jelly and she couldn't stop grinning ear to ear. Luke leaned in to kiss Lorelai; this was his moment, although, as if on cue, thunder pounded threw the sky's causing both to jump apart. Everyone ran to houses as fast as they could avoiding the lightning. Lorelai and Luke ducked into the diner. _

"Lorelai?" Luke asked and sat next to Lorelai.

"Right, right, what?"

"Huh?" Luke asked confused.

"What?" Lorelai asked laughing

"Well, I'm confused now" Luke said "I'm going to go to the diner, make sure no one burned down the place, and then I'll be back, you need anything?"

"Can you make me breakfast?" Lorelai said and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sure, Rory called and she said she'll be here in ten minutes"

"Okay" Lorelai smiled, Rory loved taking care of Jay, and any day she had a day off she either spent it with Matt or Jay, and today, she was going to take Jay all day and let Lorelai and Luke have some 'alone time'.

Thunder and Jay's cry interrupted her thoughts.

(Continuation of last flashback) _Lorelai and Luke looked out the diner at the pouring rain after their dance and ducking into the diner. _

"_This is worse than the Day After Tomorrow!" Lorelai explained and collapsed on the chair behind her. _

"_Doesn't the whole world end in that movie or something?" Luke asked and joined her at the table. The diner was completely empty, it was past 10:00 and most sane people were at home watching the storm, but Lorelai and Luke were stuck in the diner._

"_No, actually, at first you think the whole world is going to end, you know with the boat going down the street, although, actually, the boat doesn't make you think the world is going to end, it just makes you laugh, because it looks ridiculous to see a boat going down a street…"_

"_No, never mind, forget I asked" Luke said annoyed with Lorelai's babbling._

"_Then… at the end of the movie, they are all in Mexico, and I was like… cha? How did that happen? The world was ending a minute ago… I thought it was very confusing."_

"_Sounds it, but I don't think this storm right here is going to end the world." Luke said and smiled, Lorelai however had a worried expression on her face. "What?"_

"_I'm scared"_

"_About what? It's just rain, and a little bit of thunder."_

"_I hate thunder storms" Lorelai said and jumped at the load noise outside. Lorelai looked like she was on the verge of tears she was so scared. _

"_Calm down" Luke said and walked over to her, putting his arm around her. Lorelai leaned her head against his chest. They were sitting there like that for about a minute when Lorelai raised her head to look at Luke_

"_Thanks" Lorelai said_

"_You okay now?" Luke asked calmly._

"_Yah, thanks, again" Lorelai smiled. Normally, now would be the time that the guy would take his arm off from around the girl, but Luke was lost, staring into Lorelai's gaze. She stood up, with Luke's arm still around her, so she was level with his face. The thunder made Lorelai jump, giving Luke a good chance to pull her closer. Their faces were inches apart. They stood staring at each other, almost uncertain of what to do next._

"_Want some coffee?" Luke asked not sure of what to say. Lorelai smiled._

"_You know what I really want?" She asked, almost teasing him._

"_What do you really want?" Luke asked, with a little of a smile and a confused look on his face._

"_I want you to kiss me" Lorelai said, their faces were now so close, Luke could feel Lorelai's breath on his face, he didn't waste anytime, he kissed her hard on the lips. She responded by rapping her arms around his neck. To Lorelai, right now, she couldn't care less about the thunder roaring outside, or the wind blowing on trees causing branches to fall outside, right now, she felt safe, and she knew that Luke was the only on that could protect her, and Love her, he was the only one… the one for her, forever_

"No don't worry about it, I'll get it in tomorrow" Rory said as she climbed the stairs, chatting on the phone. "Yah, bye"

"Hey Rory" Lorelai said, Rory went over to hug her.

"Hey Mom" Lorelai raised an eyebrow… "What?"

"Come on, look at me, and make a comment on how fat I am"

"Mom, you're giving birth to twins in like a month… you're not supposed to look like a supermodel."

"What if I was a pregnant supermodel, then would I look like a supermodel?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Lorelai smiled, she loved confusing people.

"Okay, what ever, I'm going to take Jay shopping with me, buy him a toy, and then buy the new twins a present, and I'll take him to daycare, then I'll be back"

"What about me?" Lorelai asked with puppy dog eyes

"The day to yourself"

"Alrighty" She smiled and Rory kissed her on the cheek.

"Make Luke take you out for diner or something while I'm gone"

"I'll do my best" Lorelai shouted as her daughter disappeared behind the door.

_(first date)"Hi" Lorelai said as she opened the door. The person on the other side wasn't the usual Luke Danes. The flannel was gone, replaced with a dress shirt, the hat, gone, and Lorelai saw his hair neatly combed back, and for the first time in a while, Luke's face was visible, without the stubble. _

"_Hey" Luke replied. Lorelai looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a knee length black dress with her hair down and curly. He smiled, she always looked beautiful, but for tonight, he thought, she was dressed up because of him, because they were going on a date, and that thought made Luke smile more._

"_So…" Lorelai said uncomfortably. _

"_So…" Luke matched her tone._

"_We should go" Lorelai said._

"_Right, we should" Luke said and turned around, Lorelai shut her door and followed Luke down the front porch stairs, her heels, however, had a mind of their own when her right foot missed the last step, causing her to fall forward almost knocking Luke down. Luke turned around just in time to catch her, and help her stand strait again. _

"_Well, that wasn't embarrassing" Lorelai blushed and avoided eye contact with Luke, Luke smiled and with his right index finger brought her face to meat his gaze._

"_Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" This cause Lorelai to blush even more, but Luke's finger was not letting her turn her head away. So she smiled and rapped her arms around his neck._

"_You don't look too shabby yourself" Lorelai smiled and gave Luke a short, but meaningful kiss on the lips. _

Lorelai did a soft laugh to herself thinking about that. It was about 4 years ago, and she still got butterflies when she was with him, she still felt like she would fall down the stairs around him, he was perfect.

(Season 5 ish)_ Luke had it all planned out. He had the ring in his pocket, dinner reservations set and the girl on the other side of the door. It was going to be the perfect night. After knocking on the door three or four times Lorelai opened the door. She was balancing on the doorframe and putting a shoe on her left foot._

"_Okay, I'm ready, let's go" She said and pecked him on the lips. She smiled her million dollar smile at him, it took everything Luke had not to get down on one knee and propose right there to her, but, he reminded him self, you have a plan._

_The night went by all too fast for Luke, he was so nervous about asking Lorelai that many times he would blank out while she was talking. Lorelai was clearly getting frustrated, being ignored so she just stopped talking. _

"_Sorry, just keep talking, I wasn't paying attention, now I am"_

"_No it's okay, I'm done what I was saying" Lorelai lied and focused on eating her meal._

"_Lorelai come on, please"_

"_Can we just please go home" Luke felt like an idiot, all evening he was distracted, he was planning on proposing, but he couldn't now because she was mad at him. _

_The drive back was silent; Luke decided to make a little change in the plan, taking a turn off the highway._

"_Where are we going?" Lorelai asked looking around, they were driving threw a winding road in a forest. Lorelai was fascinated, she didn't look so mad anymore. They pulled up to a little clearing by a lake. "Wha-?" Before she could finish Luke was pulling her next to the lake. _

"_This evening hasn't really worked how I was planning on," Luke started, still holding Lorelai's hands, "I had a plan, it was all planned out, and it didn't exactly work as planned" Lorelai's face was priceless, she looked confused, shocked, sad, happy, mad… and about one hundred other emotions, but all Luke could focus on was her eyes. They were a very light blue, being lit up by the moon shining above them._

"_Luke-" Lorelai asked looking for an explanation. _

_Luke, still holding her hands got down on a knee. "Lorelai, I love you, and I will always love you, everything about you, well, except for your coffee addiction and junk food obsession," By this time Lorelai's eyes were filled up with tears, she knew what he was doing and she couldn't stand properly, she felt that if Luke wasn't holding her hands she would have passed out by now. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Lorelai had tears running down her face by now and was visibly shaking. She looked up at the stars to avoid Luke's glance. A shooting star went by._

_She smiled and pulled him up to her level, "Of course I'll marry you" She said and rapped her arms around him_

"_Thank god" He smiled and pulled her away log enough to put the ring on her finger._

By the time Luke got home, Lorelai was already, with difficulty, dressed with hair and make-up done. She realized it, but now it was hitting her, she was going to have four kids. Sure, one was already moved out and going on with her own life, but **four **kids, that was just crazy.

:) I hope you liked it, it was like 10 pages long, I was going to make it longer but… eh… it wouldn't make sense if in the middle of the chapter I skipped ahead a month and we were in the waiting room wanting to know the genders of the twins… I'll save that for next chapter, Mia will be in the next chapter, and there will be more dialogue. So I hope you enjoyed, pretty please review :)

By the way... the lyrics are Back At One by: **Brian McKnight**

_**M**eg**gie**_


	18. I'll Be RIGHT There!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

My reviewers: You see, I have just thought about something. I have not EVER wrote this many chapters… EVER! The most I have ever wrote was one that was three chapters, and that is on my other username. And whom do I owe it all too? My loyal fans, you guys rock, you have no idea how happy I get when I open my e-mail inbox and see how many reviews I got. Ha, I feel like I should say something like, I feel gitty, I don't know why I said that… it was one of those random things I randomly say.

Now, another random thing I am going to do is list everyone who reviewed my story :)

lollysamantha

Lorelai 35 Gilmore

mickey esoum

ggpassion

borncountry88

gilmoregrly4life

LukeNLorelaifanatic

JJSoulmatesLL

highschoolgurl

sarahb2007

GilmoreGirlLvr4Eva

LostnStarsHollow

Afw

JessluvrLL4ever8987

xLorelai N Lukex7

KeRz

TheCoffeeBean

ggirlsismylife

flirtswithdisaster

lovestoact

Ceige

GGFAN217

squiddrude

spint914

Lil M.A.K

GilmoreGirls4eve

eaglesfreak17

XXCuddlySweetheartXX

Phantasie

hope-everlasting

LGLG

coffeebean2007

You know, that made me feel very special :P…. oh and if you reviewed and your name isn't on the list, it's ether because I wrote this before you reviewed, or I didn't get your review, or I missed it… sorry :S… okay so on with the story. Oh yah, usually I have a general idea of what I'm going to type but today, I am just writing of the top of my head… so enjoy the randomness.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸

(((Okay, this first part is basically just some of Luke's thoughts and perspective it's not really important to this story, but eh, read if you want to :)))

"Buddy, come on let's go for a walk," Luke whispered making sure he didn't wake up Lorelai or Jay upstairs. Buddy jumped up from his sleep and ran over to Luke who was tying up his shoes. Buddy really wanted to go on a walk but Luke was still tying up his shoe so Buddy continuously pulled at his pant leg, "Hold on buddy" Luke said annoyed. Buddy barked at Luke in attempt to get him to go faster. "Bubby" Luke scolded and put on his leash. Buddy started running around in circles. "Okay, let's go" He said and left the house.

September fifth, he thought. It's September fifth, and in exactly one week he would be a father again, this time, to two children. But he couldn't help but smile, he knew that he didn't like children before, their sticky hands, having to look after someone else rather then him self on a day-to-day basis, but with Lorelai, it was just something he wanted to do. Rory was always like a child to Luke, he was always protective of her and whom she dated. Justin was younger, but it still amazed Luke that he felt just as protective over his stepdaughter then he did over his own child. Luke turned the corner up the next street, and had to laugh as he went by Sookie's house. Sookie and Jackson have had four kids now, and they were the two who got into an argument over children at the dance marathon years ago. Sookie was ecstatic over Lorelai's pregnancy, considering Sookie's history; a boy (Davey), a girl (Martha) and twins (Brooke and Mitchell), Sookie thought it was awesome that Lorelai would be having just as many kids, even if she didn't know the genders.

Luke pulled his jacket around himself tighter. It was now, becoming obvious, that spring was approaching, and another sign of proof was Taylor and Kirk setting up the Fall Festival.

"Kirk, give me the sign" Taylor said tugging the sign currently in Kirk's hands.

"No Taylor, you said that I was in charge of putting up the signs," He argued.

"Yes, Kirk, I am fully aware of that, but I would like to put up this sign."

"I am taking full responsibility in my duty, so let me put up the sign" Kirk said pulling the sign towards himself.

Luke rolled his eyes as he continued to walk by. At times, he really did hate this town, but he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He continued walking past the town square and past his diner. Normally he would stop in to check up on things, but Lorelai had made him promise not to check into the diner, he was on vacation, after all. Luke could see Lane and Caesar arguing inside and couldn't really make out words as he walked by. It took everything inside him not to go inside, but he promised.

Buddy continued to smell everything in his path and pulled Luke towards Mss. Patty's.

"You girls are dancing leaves, pretend you are flying in the wind" Mss. Patty said to her dance students. She turned around and saw Luke walking by, "Hey Luke, how's Lorelai, how are the babies?"

"They're fine" He said and continued to walk.

"Shouldn't you be home with Lorelai? She is due soon after all."

"I'm on my way" He said and smiled… yup, he didn't exactly understand why he liked living is Stars Hollow, where everyone knew everything there is to know about everyone, heck, they knew that Lorelai was pregnant with Jay before he knew that Lorelai was pregnant with Jay.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸

Once Luke arrived home he checked on Jay who was playing in his room, silently, for once, so he went to take Lorelai's breakfast order.

"Can I have… Kiwi ice cream, a Danish… and-" Lorelai started.

"No coffee" Luke cut off

"Come on… you know you wanna"

"Actually, no I don't" Luke said and rolled his eyes.

Lorelai pouted and pretended to be upset. "Fine, just Kiwi Ice cream and a Danish… no a doughnut, maybe a… nope, I'll stick with the Danish." She finally decided.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Are you seriously going to tell a pregnant woman no to a food craving?" Lorelai asked

"Watch Me," Luke challenged. Lorelai starred at him for a minute

"I'll be right back with your Kiwi ice cream" He smiled

"No, wait, I change my order…" Lorelai said before Luke left

"Maybe something slightly more healthy?" He asked.

"Pfft, dream on buddy. Can I have pancakes with Ice cream on them?" Luke gave up

"What type of Ice Cream?"

"Strawberry please" She smiled.

"Yah sure" He said and left the room to make Lorelai her death meal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸

Lorelai was resting in bed watching TV while Luke cleaned up from dinner, Jay was sleeping next to her. There was a knock at the door.

"Mia!" Lorelai yelled in anticipation.

After Luke let her in and greeted her Mia joined Lorelai in her room

Mia hugged Lorelai and greeted her

"My gosh Lorelai, look at you!" Mia said looking at Lorelai stomach

"Yupp, due in a week, hopefully sooner then later if you know what I mean." Lorelai smiled.

"Wow look at Justin" Mia said and looked at the one and a half year old sound asleep cuddled up to Lorelai. "He has grown"

"Yupp, it's all the healthy food he eats" She frowned.

"Takes after Luke?" Mia smiled

"Yupp, unfortunately" Lorelai laughed, "So how have you been?"

"Not too bad, and you?"

"Good"

"Where's Rory?" Mia asked.

"She should be here soon, we're all going to go to the Fall festival together."

"Aren't you on bed rest dear?" Mia asked looking concerned

"Yes, but I'm sneaking out of bed for an hour to see the festival, Luke" She said jokingly

"Oh, and how does Luke feel about this"?

"He said it's okay" Lorelai said and nodded

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"Right on" She smiled.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸

"Well Lukas, it seams this diner has not changed a bit." Mia said and sat at the 'Mafia' table

"Well I am very anti-change" Luke said and walked towards the counter.

"But I do believe the play pen over there is not a regular Luke Danes decoration."

Rory and Lane entered the diner in a 'Lorelai-Rory style rant'

"It's not like I was sad it happened… I mean, _Click_ was a very good movie, _but _I'm not really a fan of the 'wake up at the end of a movie… wow that was a dream, kind of movie'…" Rory said and looked at Lane whom was completely lost.

"Rory I love you and all, but I'm not the one to discuss movies with, talk about music with me, I'm all ears in that department." Rory let out a sigh

"This sucks, mom better give birth soon or we can't have a classic diner entrance rant"

"Wish I could help, but I gotta work, bye"

"Rory" Mia said catching Rory's attention.

"Mia! Hey!" Rory said and hugged Mia, "I didn't even know you were here, how come I was not informed that you were here?" Rory said and looked at Luke suspiciously.

"I thought your mom told you" Luke said and shrugged, while placing two coffee mugs on the table.

"Speaking of mom, does mom know you're here?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly…" Luke said and filled the mugs.

"Ah, so currently you are…"

"At the market picking up food" Luke confessed his lie.

"Tisk-tisk-tisk" Rory mumbled into her coffee mug"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸

"I'm just saying people, it is unacceptable, and unappreciated when you Moe your lawns so early in the morning." Taylor said as Mia and Rory entered the town meeting.

"Oh hi Mia" Taylor said into the mike.

"Hello Taylor" Mia said sarcastically and sat down.

"Now, on to our next order of business, the carnival is coming up and we need volunteers to set up" Rory's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said and faintly heard Luke's voice on the other line… he was cut off by everyone in the town 'voicing their opinions'

"What? Luke?" Rory shouted just after everyone went quiet turning all eyes on Rory.

"What!" Rory squelched into the phone "I'll be right there!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE… :( I HAVE LARENGITUS… SO I'VE BEEN KIND OFF M.I.A

Okay… so, I am working my way into a writers block, I feel it, so anyone, give me things you want to happen with what characters… anything anything anything that you want I will try to incorporate it in…. thanks :)

Meggie


	19. Did you look too closely?

Wow. One hundred reviews. One hundred… I have never, ever gotten this many reviews. I was speechless when I saw 100. Yes, I know you guys probably don't care that I got one hundred reviews and y'all are yelling at the computer screen "get on with the story!" Ha, just joking… but if you did that, I am giving you personally props, because that is something I would normally do, and then…well, yah, you just have to meet me, I'm crazy. Crazy by day, crazy by night, and no matter how you spin it I am crazy. I think it is time to quote one by the name of Paris Gellar… "A lot of people have said I'm not ordinary." Well, a-men sister friend to that Paris! Yes, you see, right now, currently I am suffering from laryngitis… it sucks because normally on these stories I get right to the chase and start it, but today, well, rather tonight, I am typing more because it's the only alternative to talking.

Okay, I have a personal goal for this story. You guys have to help me with this, I never set goals, and when I do they're like, hand in your homework for once… this one is going to be harder for me, I think. Okay, my goal is that this chapter be the longest, and the best I have done so far, so please people, in your review can you please say yes or no at the top. Thank-you.

Oh, oh yes. This is what I have wanted to say in every chapter of my fan fiction but I always forget, so here it goes. A lot of people I have talked to that are Gilmore Girls fans have said that this season sucked. I do agree that it wasn't as good as, well, say the fifth season, it did not suck. Now, after questioning people's opinions, most came to the conclusion that the reason this season sucked was because of the whole Luke/Lorelai issue. Now, well I may agree a random kid popping out of nowhere was a little weird and made me question random people in my school if they have a daughter… (Long story, it proves I'm crazy and involves the word gyro) I do not agree that the Luke/Lorelai thing was un-necessary or uncalled for in anyway. Lets all remember, these are two very complex people with very complex lives, I mean, honestly, while everyone (including me) would have loved to see Luke and Lorelai get together and live a happy live right off, do you honestly think it would have happened? It would have been ridiculous and not like Gilmore Girls at all. So, before people ditch the show completely (I can name five people already) you have to remember, that Luke and Lorelai are made for each other and sooner or later the nail-biting and screaming at the top of your lungs to your TV will pay off. Oh yah, so this doesn't get too out of character of me… Chris… It, who cares what his name is, I don't like him, I never have. He is still a little punk kid who ditched his daughter numerous times, and if you don't believe me, let me take you back to the last episode where Chris took advantage of Lorelai at one of her most vulnerable times. Now, I no we still haven't received all the information yet, I'm pretty sure, and I'm sure you're pretty sure it was Chris' fault. I'm sorry to all those Chris/Lorelai fans out there, but I for one, am not one… and will never, ever be.

I would also like to say that **LukeNLorelaifanatic, **you gave me the main idea for this chapter, read your review and you will probably know how, and if you don't at the bottom of the page it will say, because if I said it now it would ruin the story.

And by the way, if you're still reading: congratulations.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

**(19)-Did you look Too Closely? **

He never considered himself an emotional guy. Well, at some times, he had to admit, he did catch himself crying. When his mom died, then when his dad died. He thought he would never smile again, until Lorelai. When he and Lorelai broke up, yes, he had to admit there were tears, and the time Justin was born, when Lorelai was knocked out on drugs he did cry a little. But right now, tonight sitting in the emergency waiting room, he considered himself a very emotional guy.

"Ugh!" Lorelai sighed. She flipped through random channels.

"What?" Luke asked and joined her on the couch.

"I hate this! This sucks, I want to go to the town meeting, I want to go to the diner and have coffee." Lorelai said and finally threw the remote on the coffee table. Luke sighed. For some reason this pregnancy Lorelai was a lot more emotional then she was with Justin.

"Lorelai, it will all be worth it" Luke smiled. Lorelai blew a piece of her hair off her face.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Was her response. She got up and winced in pain grabbing her stomach and let out the most agonizing scream Luke had ever heard before, and noticed that Lorelai was bleeding. And that moment, Luke new it wasn't labor making her stomach hurt.

Since then it was a blur. He knew he called Rory, who called Richard and Emily, and drove Lorelai strait to the hospital as fast as he could, and by the time he got there Lorelai was very pale and complaining about feeling light headed. He remembered rushing her into the actual hospital where she fainted right in his arms, from there, she was taken god knows where and Luke couldn't do anything but wait.

Luke put his fingers up to his temples trying to maintain the massive stress headache that was building. Thank god Justin was at Sookie's this evening with Davey and Martha, Luke thought, he didn't know what he would do if he had to bring him along with him to the hospital. He glanced over at Rory who was holding a book to her face, obviously trying to read, but she was unsuccessful. Mia was sitting next to her, playing with her fingers in her lap. Rory tapped impatiently on the floor and occasionally glanced around the room.

"Mr. Danes?" A doctor in a white coat asked as he entered the waiting room.

"Yah, that's me" Luke said and shot up along with Rory and Mia, eager to hear some news.

"Are you all family?" He asked glancing between the three-sum.

"I'm her daughter, this is my… uh, Grandmother." Rory added the last part of the sentence quickly.

"Very well, okay, the testing is done and we think we have a pretty good idea what has happened" The doctor said and read off his clipboard "The tests show us that she is most likely suffering with Placenta Previa. It is a very un-common pregnancy complication; about one in two hundred pregnancies could be affected. You see what happened is Mrs. Gilmore's placenta moved and covered part of the cervix, that basically is why she was bleeding."

"So what does that mean, are Lorelai and the babies alright?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Right now, we don't know, I'm sorry, but we are doing everything we can to help them. Usually we would do steroid shots to speed up the growth of the babies' lungs and wait until there delivery date, but I understand Mrs. Gilmore is due in less than a week, so right now we are going to perform a cesarean section right away, and right now all we can do is pray." The doctor finished.

Luke wasn't satisfied with that. No, he didn't want to just pray for the babies. He wanted them to be all right, no complications. Right now. He considered himself an emotional man.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

He followed the doctor down the long hallway, Rory right behind him. Mia had decided to stay and wait for Richard and Emily to arrive. They finally entered room 275 and walked in. The sight before Luke made his stomach turn. Lorelai was hooked up to machines with doctors and nurses surrounding her. Her face was pale and she was frantically looking around the room, obviously scared. All Luke did was walk over and hold her hand. Lorelai seamed to calm down a little bit.

Luke had never seen a cesarean section before, and frankly never, ever wanted to see it done again. Rory, acting like a little kid was hiding behind Luke not wanting to see anything that was being done to her Mom. Luke rapped a comforting arm around Rory.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered. Rory smiled in response.

"Okay, baby one is a girl" The doctor said and handed it… her over to the nurse who was standing by to check the heart rate and how much the baby weighed. Luke was more worried when he saw her, he remembered Justin looking bigger than that. "Baby two, a girl as well" Lorelai was passed out on the drugs they were pumping into her body. Luke stood there watching the nurses and the doctor's frantically writing things down on the clipboard. "Put her in Intensive care now!" The doctor ordered and a nurse took one of the babies out of the room.

Luke could feel his heart beet in his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lorelai was supposed to go in on her due date, and have the twins who would be healthy and happy. Luke felt Rory grip his arm and that was all he remembered.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

Luke awoke to someone shaking him. "Luke, Luke wake up." Rory said

Luke shot up, why was he lying in a hospital bed? From his sudden action he felt lightheaded and had a massive headache.

"What happened?" Luke questioned. Rory explained about him fainting just after the babies were born.

"Mom's waking up now, they just told me I could go in. Can you come with me please?" Rory pleaded and Luke got up.

"Are the babies okay?"

"Well, the doctor came in and told me baby two is doing okay, they said she is a little small for a normal baby, but she should be alright. Baby one they said is having trouble breathing on her own, she's still in the intensive care unit." Luke exhaled loudly. Right now all he wanted to do was go and see Lorelai. He started to get up but got a head rush making him sit down again.

"I can go see mom and tell you how she's doing if you wanna lay back down," Rory said

"No, I'm fine, lets go" Luke said and got up. He glanced at the door behind him, 345, which meant he was on a different floor than Lorelai.

The elevator was the longest two minutes of his life. So many questions going threw his head. Was it his fault Lorelai was going threw this? Did he not stay home long enough with her? Were the babies going to be okay? Was she going to be okay? He wouldn't be able to live without Lorelai. When they had a fight, or broke up, he was a mess. He needed her there with him, to make him smile with a reference or Joke that he never understood.

He could tell Rory was worried too. She was just like Lorelai in so many ways. When Lorelai was upset, mad or worried, usually after a Friday night dinner, her eyes were a deep, dark shade of blue. When she was happy, cheerful or had astronomical amount of coffee her eyes were a light, almost transparent shade of blue. Right now, Rory's eyes were the deepest shade of blue Luke had ever seen.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Room 214, Luke remembered Lorelai was in 275, on the other side of the hospital. Both he and Rory did a very fast walk down the halls.

"Hey" Luke said as he entered Lorelai's room, he almost ran to her side. Her eyes looked tired.

"Hey" She said quietly. "Are the babies okay? Did you see them yet?"

Luke shook his head. Lorelai had tears in her eyes and Luke pulled her into a hug. She mumbled into his shoulder, "I didn't even get to hold them yet."

"It's okay, the doctors said that one is okay and we should be able to see her soon."

"Her?" Lorelai asked. Right, Luke thought, Lorelai was knocked out on drugs, how could she remember.

"Yah, the babies, they're girls" Lorelai lit up into a smile. Luke released Lorelai seeing she calmed down and Rory hugged her mom.

"Darn it, I guess I'm not your favorite daughter anymore" Rory pretended to act hurt.

"Nuh-uh, you're always my number one" Rory and Lorelai smiled. "Luke I heard you passed out once the babies were born. Lorelai jokes "I guess you looked at them too quickly right?"

"Right," Luke lied. He wasn't going to tell Lorelai that right now he was scared to death of losing the baby. He didn't want to scare her. Right now she seemed almost happy, and he knew by mentioning the state of the one baby could upset her. "Okay, I'm going to go see if I can bring the baby to you and you can hold her, Rory you coming?"

"I'll stay here with mom" Luke nodded and left the room. Problem. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. A doctor walked by.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find my kid?" Luke asked. He must have sounded insane.

"Well, we keep the babies in a room just up that hall" The doctor responded politely.

"Uh, thanks" Before he got out his thank-you the doctor was going down the hall.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

Luke passed a window where you could see all the babies. He didn't see any baby under their last name so he continued down the hall to the maternity section's intensive care unit. There were about 12 babies in the room with doctors and nurses flooding the room. Luke looked eagerly around the room. Baby girl one Gilmore-Danes, and Baby girl two Gilmore-Danes were right next to each other. He looked into the tiny boxes to see the two smallest babies he had ever seen. One was hooked up to some wires and the other was just in her box sleeping. He saw Lorelai in both of the babies like he did with Jay, but he noticed these two had more of his features.

"May I help you?" A nurse with Blonde hair approached Luke.

"Uh, yah, these are my daughters, my wife is down the hall, she just wanted to know if she could hold one of them." The nurse read down the clipboard.

"Well, I can let her see this one," She said pointing at baby number one, the one that wasn't hooked up to the wires and machines, "But we'd still like to keep an eye on this little one." Luke looked at his feet and back at her

"Is she… going to, die?" Luke asked uneasily.

"We don't know, I'm sorry" The nurse responded as she took 'baby number one' and handed her to Luke. Right now, he felt like and emotional man.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

"Crystal Rose Gilmore-Danes, and Emily Kate Gilmore-Danes, Emma for short, what-do-ya think?" Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

"Crystal…?" Luke thought. Emily was obviously short for her mother, Kate was what we were going to name Jay if he was a girl, Rose was my mother's name… Crystal was…

"It's a cute name don't cha think it sounds pretty?" Lorelai smiled. "If you don't like it you can change it, it's just a thought."

"Crystal Rose Gilmore-Danes and Emily Kate Gilmore, I like 'em" Luke said.

Luke's eyes shot open when he heard the screams of a baby and Lorelai's hands gripped his arm tighter. Baby number one was sleeping in the room with all the other babies, but baby number two was still not breathing on her own. The nurses crowded her and one of them changed the liquid that was going into her body. It had been two days since they were born, and number two wasn't doing well. He and Lorelai had stayed in the room right next to her for both days. Justin was at Sookie's. Thinking he was at a sleepover or something, he had no idea what was really happening at the hospital. Luke looked over at Lorelai. He hated seeing her like this, bags under her eyes, with tearstains down her face. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be okay," Luke said for about the billionth time in the last two days. Lorelai didn't respond, instead she put her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke was trying to be the strong guy, trying to keep Lorelai from breaking down, he had to do it, and he had to keep convincing himself it was going to be okay. All he did over the last two days was change the subject away from the babies, to coffee, Rory, anything, but he slowly gave up when every time he changed the subject, Lorelai would talk about the babies again.

"Do you still Like Crystal Rose and Emily Kate?" Luke asked. Lorelai simply nodded. "Lorelai?" Lorelai raised he head and looked at Luke. "You know that I'm going to do what ever it takes to make sure they're okay right?" She nodded again. "I love you and Rory and Justin and the twins, I would never let anything happen to you guys, I need you to know that"

"I do" Lorelai blubbered out.

"Good, I love you" Lorelai half smiled.

"I know" She said and buried her face back in his chest.

Emily/Crystal started rolling around, and the heart rate monitor changed its normal rhythm.

"What's going on?" Lorelai said and stood up.

The doctor wrote something on the clipboard.

"I asked, what is going on with my daughter?" Lorelai asked louder this time, still no answer.

"Lorelai, calm down, let the doctors do their jobs" Luke said pulling her back.

"Why don't you care?" Lorelai screamed at him.

"Lorelai!" Luke responded at the accusation.

"Our daughter could be dying but you don't even care!" Luke shook his head and pulled Lorelai out into the hall, away from the eyes of the other people in the room.

"What are you talking about?" He said one he shut the door.

"Out daughter is in there, she could be dying and you don't seem to care!" Lorelai shouted.

"Of course I care!" Luke responded wide-eyed.

"Well, you're not acting like it. Maybe because you already have a son, you're happy, you don't want two daughters"

"That is ridiculous Lorelai, you know I care about them, I'm trying to be strong for you" He defended him self. Lorelai exhaled and spoke in her normal tone.

"I just, I don't want her to die, it would break my heart." She said and started to tear up.

"Shh, It's okay Lorelai" Luke said and hugged her. He held her for a few minutes while she cried.

The door opening, and a nurse exciting into the hallway interrupted their 'moment'.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Danes?" The nurse asked them

"Yes, that's us, what's going on, how is she?" Luke blurted out.

"Actually, she is doing very well right now, she is breathing normally and on her own, we're going to keep her in intensive care for a day or so, and then she and her sister should be able to go home"

Lorelai smiled and started tear up; Luke put his arm around her and pulled her into a hung.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

The first week went relatively smooth, Luke and Lorelai were aloud to take the twins home later that week, when they got home Rory had put the birth announcements in the Stars Hollow news paper.

Congratulations to Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore who were blessed with two beautiful, identical twin girls arriving to the world on Thursday, September 6th 2006. Emily Kate Gilmore-Danes was born at 10:30 p.m., followed closely by her sister, Crystal Rose Gilmore-Danes at 10:31 p.m. Emily and Crystal are welcomed with open arms by a sister, Rory, a brother, Justin and grandparents of Hartford Connecticut, Richard and Emily Gilmore. Congratulations.

Emily turned out to be the loudest, always crying, much to Lorelai's amusement. Rory, every chance she took, came home to watch Jay, Emma and Crystal, so Luke and Lorelai could have a break.

-()()-()()-()()()-()()-()()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()-()()-()()-()()-

Okay. You guys have a choice here, I can skip ahead to when the kids are older, or I can do the next few months, it's up to you guys really, so help me out please.

(A/N)- Sorry about some of the facts, my friend's cousin's mother had Placenta Previa so that's where I got that, but if twins are born by a C-section, are they born at the exact same time? I don't know, if anyone knows can they tell me, thanks :)

Now. Anyone, everyone, I have received over one hundred reviews. (See rant at top of page) I am really happy I received over one hundred reviews, but while reading over them I realize most of the reviews are from the same people… (By the way, you guy's all rock!) And I love that because they are always long and I appreciate that. But can more people review please? It makes me write faster… and I'm not joking, I love opening up my e-mail in the morning and seeing lots of reviews, it makes me open word and start typing, when I get two or three after a day or so, I find I don't type as much, so please, if you have read or are reading this story please review. I don't care if its like a couple words, like that was good, or something like that, I just really, really like reviews.

Rant one over.

On to the next one, Okay, guess what starts tomorrow? School. Blah. I'm fourteen, well, in a month, but anyways, I'm starting high school, now, remembering anything from what my brothers said, high school involves lots of work, especially because I'm planning on signing up for Drama, Band and as many sports as I can, so… (Don't hate me) I may not be able to write and update as fast as I normally do. Although, if people send me lots of reviews, because I live near my school I can come home at lunch and write a chapter almost everyday, so remember, the more reviews, the more I write.

Word Count for this chapter: 3,873 (wow)

Did I reach my goal for longest chapter: cha.

Goal for next chapter: 4,000, depending on if I have time with school tomorrow… :(

Cool, by the way I just found out how to do something, ha, I'm so proud, look.

This story has: 14932 hits. Which means that 14932 people have read it… :)

And… it is the favorite story of 12 people, and on 49 people's alert lists.

Wow, thanks guys :D

X**0**X-мәggїї-X**0**X


	20. Final

Hello my favorite people on earth! I come in peace. Although, after some of you read this may hate me. I, myself and me, have decided to end this fan fiction. I love writing it, but honestly, it feels, to me, like it is over. I mean, I can continue writing them, but it doesn't make sense, I feel the story line of this story is over, and it wouldn't make perfect sense if I just skipped chapters. So, I may do a sequel, but what I really want to do right now is write one shots. Now… they will, probably be all about Luke and Lorelai, because let's face it, that is why I watch the show, lmao. So, I really do love you all because you guys made me so happy when I read the reviews and wrote long chapters, so, I may start another story with lots of chapters, or I may do one shots, chances are the later, so thank-you all, please, continue to review, and please review my new stories. Thank-you again. Bye for now.

Meggie.


End file.
